Twists and Turns of Life
by MeaganMusick
Summary: How will the gang handle the problems to come? JackieHyde, EricDonna. The little turns that take place might test the deep relationships. CHAPTER 10 is up! FiNiShEd!
1. Default Chapter

Author:BlackCherryMeg  
  
Title: Twists and Turns of Life  
  
Chapter1: Good or Bad?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
***Jackie's P.O.V***  
  
I've been sitting on this couch for an hour almost, waiting for Steven. Where could he be? Don't I matter more than anything? Oh crap here comes Michael.  
  
"Hey Jackie, were you waiting for me? I knew you would want me more than Hyde." He said with that stupid smirk of his.  
  
"No Michael! I'm waiting for Steven. You know I love him, couldn't you see that when I said yes to marrying him?"  
  
I couldn't stay there with that ignorant person. "Tell Steven to just come to the Hub and find me." I walked as fast as I could out of there. Michael was always hitting on me, I can't stand him.  
  
**At the Hub**  
  
I waited at a little table in the Hub, hoping Michael would actually tell Steven I was here. His jealousy can get so annoying, but sometimes it's sweet. I looked at the door through the corner of my eye and saw my handsome Steven walking in.  
  
"Steven! I'm right here." I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "So Michael told you where I was?"  
  
"Yeah But only after I punched him in the arm. Man Kelso gets annoying." Steven can be so cute when he's mad, but then again with that Zen mask on you can't really tell his emotions. Except when he asked me to marry him… but then of course my day had to be ruined by a horrible event.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was about 6 at night and the sun had just begun to go down. Steven had taken me out to a little cabin that looked over the lake. We sat out on the deck to watch the sun set and he took my hand and asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes, and when I did I swore I saw tears. That night was perfect, until I got a call about my mom coming back. I had waited for her for so long so I wanted to go see her. Steven immediately understood and we got our things and drove back.  
  
On our way to Point Place Steven got really tired driving, but said he'd be fine. I only wish he had listened.  
  
"Steven please, if you need me to drive I can. I know I didn't pass Driver's Ed., but I know the basics." He just smiled at me sweetly.  
  
"Jackie I can drive, besides you don't need to pass driver's Ed to be a good driver. It's all controlled by the Government." I loved how he rambled on about the government and the little conspiracies.  
  
The next thing I knew, a car was coming towards us in our lane. Steven tried to dodge it, but the driver was drunk and kept swerving. He yelled for me to sit back, and he knew we were going to crash, so at the last moment Steven unbuckled and dove into my seat using his body to cover me.  
  
That next morning I woke up in the hospital. All my friends surrounded me.  
  
"Jackie, oh my god you're awake. Are you feeling ok, should I like get a nurse?" Donna asked me those questions with such concern on her face.  
  
"Where's Hyde, is he ok?" As soon as I asked that question Donna and Eric's faces went pale. "Oh my God! What's wrong? Where is he?" I couldn't stop the tears. I was so worried.  
  
"Jackie calm down, Hyde is in a coma. When the car crashed into you his head was hit by the airbag into something. The doctors said there's a good chance he won't wake up… but they also said not to give up hope." I know Donna was trying to calm me, but I couldn't help it. My life was so perfect. Steven and I were going to get married, and be together. But now that's over.  
  
"Jackie Burkhart. I see you are feeling ok to be up and talking. Is that right?" A nurse asked.  
  
"No I'm not alright, my boyfr-my fiancé, Steven Hyde, I need to see him." Donna and Eric looked at me with shocked faces as I said fiancé.  
  
"Are you sure you are feeling well enough to see him?"  
  
"Yes I'm feeling great; I just need to be with him."  
  
"Well right this way." The nurse led me out of my room. We passed several different hallways, and went up a couple floors before we reached a floor that was almost perfectly silent. We went to a door that was partially open. In there was Steven. He had a bandage wrapped around his curly hair, I laughed to myself knowing that if he woke up with that on he would be so mad. The nurse told me I could have at most fifteen minutes.  
  
After she left I went and stood by his bed, then slowly went to kneeling by him. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I felt like I had to talk to him. "Hey Steven, I know you probably can't hear me, but I love you. I hope you wake up soon. Anyways I think I'm pretty much ok; the doctors haven't said anything to me. Well I better go… I love you." And with that I kissed him on the forehead and started to walk out when I heard him.  
  
"I love you too Jackie." I turned around and saw my Steven lying there with his eyes on me. Tears rushed to the surface of my eyes as I called for a nurse.  
  
We found out he was going to be ok, but would always have a scar on his head. And as for me… well they think I might not be able to have children. When Steven covered me and the airbag came out it pushed him into my stomach and possibly ruined my uterus.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Jackie, Jackie are you ok?" Steven asked me waving his hand above my face.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Sorry I just was thinking about the accident. It's been on my mind so much lately since we are now planning the wedding."  
  
"Jackie, I've been thinking. I want to still try and have our baby. I know it might not be possible, but I don't care. Let's try." He looked so cute and I wanted a baby as well.  
  
"Oh Steven! I'd love to try and have a baby." I probably looked like if I smiled anymore my face would fall off but I couldn't help it.  
  
*Back in the basement*  
  
"Hey you two crazy kids, where have you been?" Eric asked with that silly look of his.  
  
"Just down at the Hub man. Where's Donna?" Asked Steven.  
  
"Upstairs with my mom. She just found out she was pregnant, so they're talking about all the details." Eric clearly had forgotten about how much me and Steven wanted a baby but couldn't. Steven looked over at me and knew I was hurting. He knew I wanted a baby.  
  
"Really? How far along it she?" Michael's bimbo blonde asked from the love seat.  
  
"The doctor said she was 5 weeks." After not being able to take it anymore I walked over to Steven and told him I was going back to the apartment. He gave me a kiss and I left.  
  
***Hyde's P.O.V***  
  
Jackie has been looking so worried lately; I know she has been thinking about the accident frequently. I wish I could help her, but I just don't know how. Man girls are so confusing.  
  
"Hey Hyde, guess what me and Fez just did?" Kelso had interrupted my thoughts.   
  
"Ok Kelso, what'd you guys do?" I asked reluctantly.  
  
"Fez and I saw this guy walking down the street, and Fez was all 'hey it's the marshmallow man!' then I was all 'no Fez, its Hyde's mom!'" Kelso gave one of his stupid laughs and almost fell off the couch.  
  
"Yeah man whatever." Then I punched him in the arm, then he fell off the couch so me and Fez laughed.  
  
Just then Jackie walked back in, I expected her since it had been a while since she left. "Hey babe." I smiled at her and she came and sat on my lap.  
  
"Hey there, I need to talk to you later, just us ok?" She looked at me with the happiest look I've seen on her face.  
  
"Ok. So how is the wedding plans coming?" I didn't really care, but Jackie likes it when I ask about them.  
  
"Well they are coming along great, but I was thinking of moving the date up just a bit."  
  
"Like how much, a month or so? Cause we were planning on it in six months right?"  
  
"Well I was thinking we could get married within the next few weeks?" She knew I was in shock and gave me a sweet look and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Jackie do you think everything will be ready in a few weeks? Are we going to be ready?" At this point everything kind of just flashed through my mind.  
  
"I'm more than ready. In fact Steven… I'm pregnant!" My thoughts just stopped, but my heart was racing… I didn't know if I was excited or scared. How would I tell her I might not be ready?  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Please Read and Review. My first "That 70's Show" fanfic so tell me what you think. 


	2. Kelso's Barbie

Author: BlackCherryMeg  
  
Title: Twists and Turns of Life  
  
Chapter2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
***Jackie's P.O.V***  
  
"Steven, are you ok? Aren't you happy I'm pregnant? I mean since the accident and the doctors saying we can't have one… you wanted a baby right?" I couldn't believe the look on his face.  
  
"Jackie, I thought we were going to try after we were married which was going to be in like half a year! I mean Donna and Eric are having one and they sort of aren't ready, why would we? We are only 21." He looked… as if he really meant that.  
  
"Well Donna and Eric are married; they can handle it, so can we. Trust me Steven, it will be ok. We love each other. This is a true blessing and it could be our only chance."  
  
"You're right… I don't know what I was thinking. We'll get married when you want. I love you too. But don't expect me to say it again." He laughed a little and kissed me on my forehead.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
***Hyde's P.O.V. ***  
  
"Wow, man. Jackie and I are having a baby. Hey! Donna and Jackie should be having them at like the same time. Man, isn't weird how things work out?" Eric and I laughed for awhile and talked some more about what we thought would happen and how we would raise our kids and try not to be like Red.   
  
"So like, when are you two getting married?"   
  
"Probably soon, I told Jackie she could pick a date. I am pretty sure I'm ready now that stupid Kelso's out of the pic-"But I was interrupted by none other than… Kelso.  
  
"Hey guys! Guess what?? Jack and I are so getting back together!" My mouth must have dropped like a million feet, but I quickly regained myself and punched Kelso hard as possible in the arm.  
  
"Man, Kelso! That is not true. Jackie and I are getting married and having a baby, there's no way she's with you."  
  
"Yeah she wants me though. See on my way through the Piggly Wiggly and I saw lovely Jackie walking along. She comes up to me and said "Kelso, please be at the wedding, you can walk me down the isle." And you all know what that means?"  
  
"Yeah, it means you're taking her down the isle man." Eric chimed in, knowing that I was getting ticked off.  
  
"No dude! It means I'm the groom. Everyone knows that the groom walks the bride. Anyways, it is so obvious that Jackie wants me." I punched him again.  
  
"Kelso man. The groom waits for the bride at one end, while the dad or someone really loved walks the bride down to give her away. So basically, you're giving me Jackie. I kind of like your news after all." I smirked at him and Kelso got mad.  
  
"Whatever. I'm out of here." Then he ran out the door. How stupid can that poor guy be?  
  
"Man Hyde, I really thought Kelso couldn't get any stupider… but once again he's proved that theory wrong." Eric and I laughed then Kitty called us up to the kitchen. We went up there. Jackie and Donna were sitting at the table with Kitty looking at some old baby clothes from Lorie and Eric.   
  
"Aren't these adorable boys? Oh I just can't wait for my grandchildren. Well Steven, I know you're not family by blood, but you know I love you just as much. So when you find out if it's a boy or girl, feel free to look through these clothes." Kitty smiled at me so I Just gave a small smile back.  
  
Jackie walked up to me and gave me a kiss. "Oh Steven, I'm just so excited. But I can't get side-tracked; I have to plan the wedding to where I'm not fat when we actually get married." It's funny how Jackie always worried about those things. Here we are blessed with truly a miracle child and Jackie is worried about getting fat.  
  
"Well Steven, I have to go to the doctor's office and get a check-up and all that. Would you like to come?" She gave me the cutest look and so I couldn't resist.  
  
"Alright, I'll come. Then can we stop by the Hub and maybe grab a burger or something? All this stress is getting me hungry."  
  
"Ok, whatever you want." So we got in our car, which was a little sport like thing, since Jackie had to have a "rich" looking car. After about half an hour we got to the doctor's.  
  
***Jackie's P.O.V***  
  
Steven looks so worried and concerned about me and the baby. Here we are in a little room. The doctor said I was about four weeks. He also said everything was fine, but due to the accident and the injuries in my uterus there might be some complications.   
  
"Well Miss Burkhart, here are some vitamins and a guide to help you through the months. Please talk to my nurse and try to schedule another visit in the next few weeks. With your condition we need a check-up every month or maybe sooner. So check in when you have questions or anything, ok? I'll see you two in a few weeks. Bye" Our doctor was very nice and Steven and I felt that our baby was doing fine.  
  
"Steven, I love you."  
  
"I… uh… you too." He smiled at me, I knew he didn't like to say it, but I knew he did love me.   
  
Steven and I decided to go back to the basement and hang out with Eric and Donna. Even though we all had our own places… the basement was the basement, it was where we had our life.  
  
*Back at the basement*  
  
"Hey there you two, what did the doctor say?" Eric asked.  
  
"Well everything is perfect of course." I smiled at Steven knowing that I was carrying his baby… our baby.  
  
Then Michael came in with his stupid blonde bimbo. "Hey everyone, I don't think I actually introduced my new lady friend seeing how we are always making out. Anyways her name is Bridgette. So yeah, here's the gang." We all gave a fake smile and went back to our own business. Everyone else had pretty much grown up, except Michael.  
  
"Ok Michael, nobody cares about your new girl toy Barbie. Just take your little "fake" Barbie and leave." I was so annoyed with him and his girlfriends.  
  
"You know what midget? I am not some "fake" Barbie. Watch it ok?" The Bimbo snapped back at me.  
  
"Hey, don't yell at my friend. You are a stupid Barbie, so go back to California before you miss your tanning." Donna always stood up for me, she's a great friend.  
  
"Stay out oft his you red-headed witch!" Then Bridgette pushed Donna and she fell on the arm of the couch. We all continued yelling at each other, not noticing Donna scrunched up on the floor grabbing her stomach. Finally Eric looked down and rushed to Donna.  
  
"Oh my God, Donna are you ok?"  
  
"I think something's wrong. Oh my God Eric the baby, please somebody help me up or call 911, just please help me!" We all stood there shocked.  
  
"No Donna… God no! This can't be happening." Eric turned around and socked Michael in the face. "Get out Kelso! Get out now! And take your freaking stupid Barbie with you!" Michael stared at Eric then grabbed Bridgette and left.  
  
"Donna don't worry we called the hospital and told them we're coming, there's no time to wait for an ambulance. Here someone help her up, my car is already started up." I comforted Donna and watched as my best friend was probably losing her child.  
  
***Eric's P.O.V***  
  
How could this happen? Everything was going just fine. I can't believe it. I can only pray Donna hasn't lost the baby. Just then the doctor came out.   
  
"Eric Foreman?"  
  
"Yes that's me. Anything about Donna?" Everything was rushing through my head.  
  
"Well we examined her, and looked everything over. She kept saying, check the baby, so we presumed she was pregnant, and did a prenatal kit. You're the father, correct?"  
  
"Yes I am. What is it? Are they ok? Is my wife and baby ok?"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Please Review! Thanks for the last reviews. Yellowcat909, I tried to make it longer, but I have to stop and think about what to write then I lose inspiration so sorry. And Sshownut, thanks for all the support. I'll update the chapters to come as soon as I can. I plan on taking this as far as I can. Thanks. 


	3. Time to Say 'I Do'

Author: BlackCherryMeg  
  
Title: Twists and Turns of life  
  
Chapter 3: Time to say 'I do'  
  
*At the Hospital*   
  
**Eric's P.O.V**  
  
"Doctor please, tell me. Are they ok?" I was so worried I didn't know how to react.  
  
"Well Eric, your wife is doing well and the baby is fine too. But Donna will be strongly recommended to stay in bed for a couple days and have very little stress for the rest of the pregnancy. If there are any more problems the baby might not make it. Well you may go see her. I recommend one at a time." He said that looking around the waiting room at Hyde, Jackie, and Fez.   
  
"Ok thank you so much." I looked back at the gang and they nodded and let me know I should go first. When I walked in Donna was laying there holding her stomach.  
  
"Have you heard anything Eric? Is the baby ok?"  
  
"Yes, everything is fine, but as soon as we get home you're going straight to bed and I'm doing everything for you ok? And no arguing!" I smiled at her and gave her a kiss. Right then I swore to myself that nothing would ever hurt my family, and if that meant no Kelso… then he wouldn't come over.  
  
After that everyone went in and visited with Donna. She was released a couple days after.  
  
**A Couple Days Later**  
  
"Hey sweetie, is everything alright? You don't need anything?"  
  
"Eric I'm fine. Can I please go down over to your parents house and hangout in the basement with you guys?" She gave me a sad look.  
  
"Ok. But only if I Can carry you out to the car, out of the car and into the basement." She smiled and we laughed a little; we drove off to Red and Kitty's house.   
  
***Jackie's P.O.V***  
  
"Hey guys. How are you Donna?" I asked her as she walked in.  
  
"Oh I'm doing better. Although Eric won't let me lift a finger." She gave him a dirty look but smiled to let him know she was joking.   
  
"Oh, do you want to sit here on the couch? Don't worry I'll just move."  
  
"No Jackie its ok, I'll just sit here on the chair."  
  
"Oh its ok I can sit on Steven's lap and you can sit next to Eric."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure." I smiled and got up to let her know it was ok.   
  
"Well I decided on a wedding date everyone. Steven and I are going to get married on July 13th!" Steven looked a little shocked and so did everyone else.  
  
"But Jackie that's like two weeks away!" Donna said to me with her mouth gaping open.  
  
"I know, but I have already made most the decisions for the arrangements and I have talked to people for catering and flowers. Everything is set up, now all we need to do is well… get married!"  
  
***Hyde's P.O.V***  
  
"Wow, I just can't believe that soon… I will be married to you." I smiled and nudged her a bit. She just glared at me, I knew that was a wrong move, but it's true. Jackie and I used to hate each other… now she'll be my wife.   
  
**Couple Hours Later at the Hub**  
  
"So Hyde, I'm sorry about Bridgette flinging at Jackie and Donna. I miss you guys and I want back in the circle." Kelso had just showed up and said all this before letting me get a word in.  
  
"Kelso, you really are stupid aren't you? Eric probably hates you, Jackie I know hates you and I just don't know. How could you let her do that? You saw Bridgette go towards Donna."  
  
"Yeah dude I know, but I was hoping for a cat fight." He smiled and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Donna's pregnant you idiot!" I couldn't take it so I just got up and left. I then went back to mine and Jackie's apartment, hoping she was there. I walked into the door and saw Jackie sleeping on the couch… she had a sheet covering the real fabric. Jackie couldn't stand the fact that we were in an apartment, but she learned to deal with it since she knew I couldn't afford much more. I sat down next to her and she lifted her head up.  
  
"Hey there." She was so tired and her voice was groggy. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I told her to go to the bedroom so she wouldn't get a stiff back.  
  
*A couple weeks later and the day of the wedding*  
  
**Jackie's P.O.V**  
  
Oh my Gosh I can't believe I'm marrying Steven Hyde. In forty-five minutes I will be Mrs. Jackie Hyde! I can't think about this now, I have to get ready.   
  
(Someone knocks on the door)  
  
Who could that be? "Um… who is it?"  
  
"It's me Jackie." What is Michael doing here? Doesn't he get that he's no longer walking me down the isle.  
  
"Ok Michael, just one second." I pulled my robe tighter around me.  
  
I opened the door and Michael stood there with a bouquet of flowers that were most likely picked from some poor old lady's garden. "Michael what do you want, I'm trying to get ready."  
  
"Jackie I need to talk to you, I'm sorry about Bridgette and everything, just please can we talk?"  
  
He looked so innocent, but I couldn't he might try to take me back and I didn't have time. "No Michael leave now!" Then I pushed him out and slammed the door.  
  
What was he thinking? Just trying to ruin my wedding day. Gosh Michael can be so immature.  
  
I looked over and saw my wedding dress lying on the little couch. I've dreamed of this day for so long, but I used to think of me marrying Michael. He even asked me while we were still in high school.  
  
*Flashback, senior year in high school*  
  
"Hey Jacks!" He was always calling me that, I didn't like it but how would I tell him?  
  
"Michael I don't want to talk right now. You totally ignored me at my cheer practice and were so totally hitting on Pam Macy!"  
  
"Jackie I was not hitting on her, I just stood there talking to her and played with her hair like I do with yours! Geeze Jackie calm down."  
  
"Michael that's flirting! Just tell me the truth… do you love me?"  
  
"Jackie of course I love you. What would you think about if after graduation we runaway to Vegas and elope?"   
  
"Michael I want a fancy and rich wedding! Wait… did you just ask me to marry you?"  
  
"Well yeah I guess I did. But anyways that's not my point. I was thinking…" But I interrupted him.  
  
"No Michael you can't ask me like that! It's supposed to be romantic and with candles and stuff, you ruined it! So don't ask me again until you make it romantic!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Well that won't be happening now. But it doesn't matter because now I have Steven. I looked back over at the dress and put it on. Then someone knocked at the door again.  
  
"Michael if that's you again I swear…"  
  
"No Jackie its not."  
  
"Oh Steven! Wait… you can't come in. Haven't you heard its bad luck?" I giggled a little knowing that he already wasn't into the traditional big wedding thing.  
  
"Jackie please?" I could hear a slight pleading whimper in his voice and gave in. I walked over to the door and opened it. I saw him standing there in a simple black tuxedo. He looked so handsome.  
  
***Hyde's P.O.V***  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was, Jackie Burkhart. She was my wife to be and looked amazing. She filled out her dress perfectly. The gleaming white put an innocent glow around her body. The sparkles around the strapless top made her seem even more angelic. Her brown locks of hair dangled by her bare shoulders with it half up in a tiara veil. I couldn't believe I was marrying such a beautiful woman.  
  
"Steven are you ok? You've been standing in the doorway for quite a while."  
  
"Yeah sorry, I just couldn't get over how beautiful you are." My comment made her blush a little. "So… it's almost time. In fact there's only 4 minutes to get back to the altar. Are you sure you want to do this, cause if you don't we can just bail right now."  
  
"No Steven, I'm ready. This is the best day of our lives. I'll see you at the altar." She gave me a quick kiss and pushed me out the door.  
  
I went to the altar and stood there. Then music started to play as the best men came out with bridesmaids. I was starting to get a little more nervous as the music for my bride to come out, I looked to the benches where Kelso was going to sit with the Foreman's but he wasn't there. Typical Kelso, he's probably with some chick right now. The music kept playing, but there was no Jackie. The priest leaned over and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Where's the bride?" I started to get worried, but acted calm.  
  
***Jackie's P.O.V***  
  
Here it is, my wedding, the day I say 'I do', oh my gosh I've been thinking too long I have to go walk down the isle.   
  
"Jackie wait!" I turned around to see Michael coming towards me. "Jackie please listen to me."  
  
"Michael I have to go get married! Don't you understand that?"  
  
"But Jackie … I still love you! Please don't get married to Hyde. Marry me."  
  
To be continued…  
  
*Hey I hope you guys like this chapter so please review! Sorry if I'm not updating enough or something, I'm trying my best to keep the story going. R/R! Bye* 


	4. Big Shock for Hyde

Author: BlackCherryMeg  
  
Title: Twists and Turns of Life   
  
Chapter 4: Big Shock for Hyde  
  
**Jackie's P.O.V**  
  
"Michael are you serious?"  
  
"Jackie you know I have always loved you, and I can't lose you to Hyde. I need you in my life; all those other girls that I've had I thought could make up for the loss, but they can't. No one will ever be like you, and I can't handle that.  
  
"Michael listen. Just stop talking and listen. Do you hear that? That's the wedding march. I'm supposed to be walking down that isle to marry Steven. How could you do this? Why are you asking me now?" I can't believe this… was I actually thinking of being with Michael? No, I can't be with him. I am carrying Steven's baby. Steven would kick Kelso's butt everyday until I got back with him.  
  
"Jackie please, please come back to me."   
  
"Michael. I'm pregnant with Steven's baby. There's no way this would work."  
  
"I would be like father to the baby. Didn't you used to think I would be such a great dad? I mean with my great looks I wouldn't need a baby to lure in the chicks so don't worry about that." He smirked about his comment.  
  
"Michael! See why I can't marry you? You are way too childish and are always thinking about other girls. No Michael I won't marry you. Now go sit on the bench with the Foreman's and act like this never happened or run as fast as you can before I tell Steven what you did." I can't believe him. I have to go get married. "Well Michael, go. I have to get married." After I said that I started down the isle, with the flower girl in front. I didn't notice she had been standing there the whole time. Which I guess was ok, she's only four. Her name was Ashley. Red and Kitty adopted her from Lori who had screwed up as a mother.   
  
"Ok Ashley walk straight and let's go."  
  
***Hyde's P.O.V***  
  
Where was she? Maybe she ran, maybe she couldn't take it. What if she doesn't love me anymore? I paused as the priest asked me once more if she was coming, but then I heard gasps and everyone turned in there seats, while I looked straight ahead and saw her.   
  
I smiled at her and she gave me a huge smile back. She finally got up to me and I lifted her veil. "Hey there, long time no see. What happened?" I was careful to speak very low.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm here now." She smiled once more and then we turned to listen to the priest.  
  
"We are gathered here this afternoon to unite this man, Steven Hyde, and this woman, Jackie Burkhart in the bonds of holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate. Into this, these two now come to be joined.  
  
Steven Hyde, do you have this woman as your lawful wedded wife, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love her, honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to her as long as you both shall live?  
  
I looked over at Jackie, "I do."  
  
Jackie Burkhart, do you have this man as your lawful wedded husband, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love him, honor him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to him as long as you both shall live?  
  
She looked at me, "I…" She didn't finish and looked over at the benches where Kelso was sitting. "I do." Jackie gave Kelso an evil glare then smiled back at me.  
  
We said a lot more stuff about repeating him and then it came to the vows.  
  
"Would you two like to recite your own vows?" We both nodded yes and he said ok. "Steven will you go first?"  
  
"Uh... sure." I was a little nervous, but managed to get it out. "Jackie, for as long as I could remember you've annoyed me. But you're whining and complaining kind of grew on me, and I saw this amazing side to you. I'm so happy you let me see that in you. I… I love you Jackie and you are the only girl I've said that to. So please don't let me down." Then I stopped and smiled at her.  
  
"Well Steven, you are an amazing person too. And as much as I might've annoyed you, I have always looked up to you. I was jealous that you could hide your feelings and act like you didn't care about anything. And the day that I saw emotion on your face because of me I felt bad for breaking you. But Steven I love you more and more each day. With a child on the way and all of our lives ahead, I know that we will be forever happy."  
  
"If that's all then I must ask, if there is anyone who can give a reasonable explanation of why these two shouldn't be joined as man and wife today, please speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Jackie and I looked around the room, I saw Kelso fidgeting in his seat like he wanted to say something. I gave him a dirty look and he stopped.  
  
"Ok then. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
I leaned over and gave her a very innocent kiss. She smiled and we went back down the isle together and went outside. Outside Michael was waiting for Jackie.  
  
"Jackie can I talk to you?"  
  
"No Michael, I'm leaving with Steven. I'll see you at the reception." She seemed upset at him.  
  
"Jackie please."  
  
"Goodbye Michael." At this point Jackie's voice had softened and I looked at her. That goodbye was for good, I could tell she was over Kelso for good.  
  
***Jackie's P.O.V***  
  
We just arrived at the reception place. Steven and I sat down at this huge table with our friends. Michael hadn't showed up yet, but I knew he would be here soon. I didn't know if I should tell Steven what Michael had asked or not.  
  
"Hey Jackie, there's Kelso. Didn't he want to talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't want to talk to him."  
  
"Jackie, did something happen between you two?"  
  
"Steven I was late coming down the isle because Michael stopped me."  
  
"Well what did he want?"  
  
"Steven… as I was about to walk down the isle to you, Michael told me he loved me, and that he wanted me to marry him instead of you."  
  
"What the hell? I'm going to kill Kelso."  
  
"Steven please just leave him alone, I told him no I warned him to stay away, and so can we just let this be?"  
  
"But Jackie, that idiot tried to ruin our wedding. Besides, what would he do with a baby on the way? He knows I would kick his butt everyday until you came back."   
  
"Yeah I know. And I reminded him too."  
  
"Whatever ok? As long as I don't have to worry about him anymore I will be fine." I looked at Steven and gave him a long passionate kiss.   
  
"I hope that reassures you." I smiled.  
  
A couple hours later everyone had finished their toasts to Steven and me. I was tired so Steven decided it was time for us to go home. He drove his El Camino and I thought he was going back to our apartment for our wedding night, but kept driving. He headed towards the lake, to the cabin where he asked me to marry him.   
  
"Steven, are we going to the cabin?"  
  
"Yes, in fact we are. I knew it was a special place, and I want this night to be special. I knew tonight won't be our first time being with each other in that way, but… you know." He looked over and smiled at me. We pulled into the driveway of the cabin and got out. He walked over to me. "I can't believe we are married." We kissed for a minute and then walked inside.   
  
Half way in Steven picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed. There was a small silk night gown on a chair in the room.  
  
"Jackie you can put this on, if you're too tired to do anything, you can go to sleep."  
  
I smiled at him and pulled him towards me, kissing him. "There's no way I'm going to let us spend our wedding night just sleeping." He smiled and I took the night gown and went to change.  
  
A few minutes later I came out with the white and pink gown on. Steven looked over at me and smiled. "Wow you look beautiful." I walked over to him and kissed him.  
  
We moved our way over to the bed and I laid down waiting for Steven, he came over and was lying beside me. I don't know why I even put on the night gown, because in a few minutes it was just off again.  
  
Steven and I made love all night.  
  
**The Next Morning**  
  
I woke up and saw Steven lying next to me. His arm loosely wrapped around my waist. He looked so adorable asleep, so I didn't wake him. I picked up his arm and set it down lightly. I got up and took a shower.  
  
After half an hour I was out and styling my hair. I was looking in the mirror and saw Steven moving around in the bed. So I went over to him and watched him for a few minutes then he rolled over and looked up at me.  
  
"Good morning sleepy." He just smiled a bit then sat up.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's about 10:30 in the morning. Want me to go make breakfast?"  
  
"Jackie… I want a breakfast that isn't burnt." He smiled and kissed my forehead. But he saw me frowning and quickly hugged me.   
  
"It's ok. But what am I going to wear today? I only have my wedding dress or the night gown."  
  
"I brought you a shirt and some pants from home."   
  
"Ok, well I'll go change."  
  
"And I'll make breakfast."  
  
***Hyde's P.O.V***  
  
I can't believe how great I felt now that I was married to Jackie. She then came down the stairs in her clothes.  
  
"Steven, when do we have to leave?"  
  
"Probably soon, I mean I want to stay, but we have to get back. Your mother called late last night after you fell asleep."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"Because I remember what happened last time your mom called and we were here…"  
  
The room was quiet and still for a few minutes as we looked at each other knowing how much pain we went through all because of that stupid slack-off pathetic person that called.  
  
"Well… we don't have to leave just because she called. I don't like her that much anyways, and she didn't come to the wedding."  
  
"Jackie, you know you miss her. We'll just go in about half an hour. So go get your dress and put it in the back so it doesn't get smashed. You never know, we might have a little girl that will need it." I walked over and rubbed her stomach. We smiled at each other and I kissed her on the cheek and told her to hurry.  
  
"Ok I'll go get ready!" She kissed me real quick and dashed off into our bedroom.  
  
Thirty minutes later, after breakfast, we got in the car and went back to point place. We dropped off our things at our apartment and left for the Burkhart's mansion. "Gosh, I hardly remember living here. It's so weird being back here. Are you ready to go in?" She looked at me and I nodded.   
  
We walked up to the stairs and knocked on the huge french double doors. Her mother was yelling at someone then came to the door. "Oh my darling Jackie! Please come in. I'm so sorry I couldn't come to your wedding, but I was frantically busy. Anyhow, I need to talk to you two." We were now in this huge living room and had sat down on this couch.  
  
"What is it you need to talk about mother? I mean its been so long I don't see how you could need anything now."  
  
"Well Jackie, if you'd let me finish, I was going to say that my stupid lawyer here is suggesting I sell this house and move now that its fully paid off. Now Jackie darling, I know how much you love this house. I was thinking... maybe you and your new husband, Steven would move in. I would of course be moving to Mexico to be with Fernando. So what do you think?"  
  
***Jackie's P.O.V***  
  
"Oh my God! Mom... I mean Mother, that would be so great! Wouldn't it be great Steven?" I looked over at him, but of course there was no expression.  
  
"Jackie, we have our own place now... a place we started together." He was right, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity  
  
"Mother, could you please give us a minute?" My mother went into another room where she talked with her lawyer.  
  
"Steven... I really love this place. And this is the place where we had our first time... remember? After I found out Michael was cheating, and we already had some sparks between us. And everything we did behind his back here."  
  
"Yeah I remember... those days were great."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe Michael cheated on me! Oh Steven why would he do this?"  
  
"Jackie, you know that kelso is an idiot? Why do you keep going back to him?"  
  
"I don't know. Can you please walk me home? It's getting dark and it's pretty far."  
  
"Sure, but please don't cry on the way. Man, I just cant handle the emotion crap."  
  
"Ok Steven. Thanks." We walked down the streets with almost complete silence the whole way. We got up to my front gate and I put in the security code. "Would you like to come in and sit down and rest for a few minutes? My mom isn't home... so it wouldn't be awkward or anything."  
  
"Ok.. I guess I'll come in." So there we were in my living room sitting quietly.   
  
"Well... we can go listen to music in my room?" He looked over at me.  
  
"Jackie maybe I should go. I mean you are still with Michael."  
  
"Oh Steven, please don't go! I really need someone right now."  
  
"Fine Jackie, I'll stay a little while longer. But this can't be like the other visits I make. We can't make out for hours, then have me sneak out the window."  
  
"I know Steven... now you can leave through the front door." I smiled and he laughed. So we headed up to my room. When we got there I sat on the bed and he put on some Led Zepplin.  
  
"Jackie, why are you staying with Michael?"  
  
"He said he loved me and wouldn't hurt me ever again... I can't help but believe him."  
  
"If he loved you then why did he cheat on you? Man, I don't get it! Why can't you just be with m...just never mind."  
  
"Steven, what were you going to say? Do you want me to be with you?"  
  
I smiled broadly as he looked away. "Listen Jackie things are complicated. I should go now."  
  
"No please stay. You make me feel better. I'm not using you for comfort, I really... well I like you."  
  
"You really mean that?" He looked at me and took off his sunglasses. His bright blue eyes looking straight into my soul.  
  
"Yes I mean it. That's why I always have you come over. Now let's just stop talking ok?" I leaned over and kissed him. Steven was such an amazing kisser. But this time when we were kissing he turned me over and was on top of me. His hands ran up my back and gave me the shivers. Our kiss was growing more and more intense. Now Steven's hands were running over my shoulders... removing the straps of my shirt. I had my hands around his neck playing with his curly hair. The started kissing his neck. He took my shirt off to reveal my lacy black bra. After that was done, he moved his hands down to unbutton my pants.  
  
"Steven."  
  
"Yeah Jackie?"  
  
"Do you think we should be doing this?"  
  
"I'm not really sure of anything. Jackie I've been thinking about doing this for a while now, and for the first time it's not because I think the girl is hot or its just a one night stand, I want to because I like you too."  
  
"Oh Steven! This is the right thing for us." He then kissed me again and looked back down at my pants which were half unbuttoned.  
  
"Shall I continue?" I nodded my head. And he unbuttoned them the rest of the way. "Jackie did you ever do it with Kelso?"  
  
"Well... actually no I didn't. Michael just tells people we did. I wasn't ready."  
  
"But you are now?"  
  
"I'm ready with you." He smiled and before I knew it he was down to his boxers and I was in my bra and panties.  
  
We continued kissing and he caressed my back. Then slowly removed my panties and then we made love for the first time. It was painful... yet the most wonderful thing.  
  
The next morning at te basement was very awkward.  
  
Everyone was talking, I could hear them from the Foreman's kitchen. I walked down and Michael walked up to me and hugged me. I pulled away and then sat on the couch. Steven was in his usual seat, and his eyes were on me. I could feel him staring at me. "Steven can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." So we walked into his room and I sat on the cot. "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"What do you mean what do I want to talk about! Obviously something big happened last night."  
  
"Yeah and now it's over. You are still with Kelso, and I am still the one who will always comfort you."  
  
"So last night, you were just comforting me?"  
  
"Jackie please don't make this into anything big. We had sex and that's it."  
  
"No Steven it's not just that. It was something more. We both know what we felt."  
  
"Ok, fine you're right. But Jackie... you're with Kelso so leave it alone unless you plan on leaving him."  
  
"Steven I cant just leave Michael..."  
  
"But you can just sleep with me and think its ok?"  
  
"I need to talk to Michael. Bye Steven."  
  
"Later." I walked into the basement again and dragged Michael outside.   
  
"Michael, we can't be together anymore. I want to be with Steven."  
  
"But Jackie..."  
  
"No Michael, that's it. We are over!" I walked back into the basement and saw Steven back in his chair. I ran over to him and kissed him in front of everyone. "Steven I love you."  
  
"I love you too Jackie."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Jackie honey, I need a decision now. My lawyer is getting very upset." I looked at Steven for an answer.  
  
"Jackie... all the things that have happened here, I want this house too." I smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Ok Mother we'll take it!"  
  
"That's great darling, thank you for all your help! Now just sign these papers and my lawyer will be in contact with you. I'll see you whenever I get back form Mexico. Bye, much love!" And just like that my mother was out of my life.  
  
"So this is where we live now?" Steven said looking at the huge place.  
  
"Isn't it great. My mother has movers ready outside I'll go tell them where to go tomorrow. Then we can head back home and pack." I kissed him and ran outside to the mover guys.  
  
*A couple Weeks Later*  
  
*Hyde's P.O.V*  
  
Jackie's 2 months along now. We go to regular check-ups at the doctors and the baby is healthy. Donna's baby is just a week ahead of mine and Jackie's.  
  
"Hey there honey. What are you doing today?"  
  
"Well probably going to sit around and do nothing. How about we just lay around all day?"  
  
"Ok sounds good to me!"  
  
**Back at Donna and Eric's house**  
  
*Donna's P.O.V*  
  
"Eric where are you!" I yelled from the living room, feeling sick to my stomach.  
  
"I'm right here in the kitchen Donna, do you need something?"  
  
"I need some crackers or something easy to eat. My stomach's hurting, but I haven't had anything all day." Eric came into the living room and sat on the couch with me. He started rubbing my belly which wasn't all that much bigger. But Eric loved to talk to the baby.  
  
"How about we go to my parents' house? My mom wanted us to come over and have some tuna casserole."  
  
"Eww Eric! You know the sound of food makes me sick!"  
  
"Sorry Donna I forgot. But let's just go. Besides, she said she had some news about Kelso. I figured we could go hear about that then come back home within the hour."  
  
"Ok fine. But we can't stay long. I don't want to puke everywhere in their house."  
  
*Foreman's House*  
  
"Oh hello there you two kids. Now the casserole is almost done so you just sit back and wait a few minutes. I'll go get Red." Kitty then laughed with her nervous laugh which made me worry.  
  
About five minutes later Kitty and Red came back in. "What is it about Kelso you needed to tell us?"  
  
"Well Eric... it seems that Michael got very upset and depressed for a while. He left a note at his parents' house saying he never wanted to come back to Point Place and it mentioned something about Jackie. Now Michael has disappeared and they have no idea where he could've gone."  
  
To be continued...  
  
*Hey everyone! What did you think about this chapter? Please Review and I will update again probably tomorrow! R/R bye!* 


	5. Something unexplainable

Author: BlackCherryMeg  
  
Title: Twists and Turns of Life  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
***Eric's P.O.V***  
  
"Well mom not to be mean or anything, but I could care less what happens to Kelso. He almost ruined my life completely and took something precious from Donna and me." I can't believe him. Kelso probably did this for attention. How selfish can he be?  
  
"Eric honey, he might actually be sad and ran away."  
  
"Kelso's grown-up now and if he wants to live somewhere else. Then that's up to him."  
  
"Fine then just be that way Eric. You two may leave now if you're not going to pay any attention to this."  
  
"Mom, I don't care if you're mad, cause if it weren't for a miracle doctor, Kelso would've taken away your grandchild."  
  
"Just go away Eric. I can't stand you right now." So I left with Donna. When we got back to our house Donna was really stressed so she had to go lay down. I figured I should call Jackie and Hyde and tell them the news. Not that they should care either.  
  
"Hey, is this Jackie?"  
  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
  
"Oh it's just me Eric. Listen I called to tell you that Kelso *ran away* or something so yeah. Apparently he was depressed about you and couldn't take it anymore in Point Place."  
  
"How can you run away when you're over the age of 18?"  
  
"I don't know but everyone is concerned, so I thought I should tell you."  
  
"Oh ok... well thanks. Bye."  
  
***Jackie's P.O.V***  
  
"Steven, are you around?" I yelled up the stairs, and he came walking down, taking his time of course.  
  
"Yeah what is it babe?"  
  
"Michael left Point Place and they're looking for him. Steven what is he's not ok? I mean he could be really hurt about me saying no to him."  
  
"Jackie are you actually thinking of going to look for him?"  
  
"Well I mean it could be worth it. Steven... Michael was always there for me, so I have to be there for him. Please Steven understand."  
  
"No Jackie I won't understand! You are my wife and you're carrying *our* baby!"  
  
"Whatever Steven!"  
  
"Please just calm down. The doctor said no stress. You can call Kelso's cell phone. Maybe he'll answer, but Jackie that's all."  
  
"Fine!" I stormed out of the room and got the phone. I quickly dialed Michael's number.  
  
"Hello? Michael is that you?"  
  
"Jackie! I've wanted to talk to you. Please come back to me. I need you so much."  
  
"Michael you know im with Steven. Me and him are in love, and are going to have a baby, but you will always have a place in my heart. Please come back to Point Place and be my friend?"  
  
"Can you promise me something first?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me be the God father of your baby?"  
  
"Ok, that I can do. So you're coming back?"  
  
"Yeah I will. See you in a couple hours. Bye"  
  
Michael then hung up the phone. I didn't know how Steven would react to Michael being the God father... But Jackie needed Michael back in her life. He was her support.  
  
"So how did everything go?" Steven asked as I walked into our bedroom.  
  
"Michael's coming back."  
  
"Just as I thought. So now he'll be back in our lives hoping that you'll get back with him."  
  
"I explained to him you and I are forever. I hope he understands." Steven looked over at me; he was lying on the bed and patted the spot next to him for me to come lie down as well. "I love you Steven." He just rolled over and kissed my forehead. After that we fell asleep.  
  
**A Couple Hours Later**  
  
Someone pounded hard on our door and rang the doorbell a million times. "Ok I'm coming!" I had just woken up and happened to be in the kitchen. I answered the door and it was Michael. "Michael? I didn't think you'd be here this soon."  
  
"Yeah I kind of drove really fast."  
  
"Oh ok. Well I didn't know you were actually coming straight to my house. Steven's asleep upstairs, so maybe we could talk another time?"  
  
"Oh... that's fine I guess. I am just glad we are going to be friends."  
  
"Me too." I smiled and then said good bye.   
  
***About Five Months later***  
  
Everything was going fine with Michael, Steven, and me. Well Steven had finally grown to the idea of Michael being the God father of our baby. "Jackie are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah Steven I'll be there in a minute. Do you even begin to understand how hard it is for a pregnant lady who is seven months along to walk down these stairs?" I was so fat it was disgusting. I couldn't even look at a mirror. But I was happy inside because I knew that it was mine and Steven's baby growing inside.  
  
"Oh my gosh you're right. I should've helped you." He took my hand and led me to the car. We were getting our ultrasound to see what the sex of the baby was. We weren't going to at all, but I wanted to know what colors I should paint the nursery in.  
  
We drove to the doctors and finally got there. Steven helped me out of the car and into the little room where we waited. Then a nurse came in and said the doctor was on his way. I laid on the little bed thing and pulled my shirt off my belly. I didn't have real noticeable stretch marks, which was good. Then the doctor came in. "Good afternoon Mrs. Hyde. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine I guess. Just I've been really uncomfortable lately."  
  
"Well that's quite normal. And you two are here to know the sex correct?"  
  
"Yes." Steven said anxiously. He said he didn't want to know but I could see the excitement in his eyes.   
  
"Alright well I'm just going to rub this jelly substance on your stomach and we'll know in just a few." I smiled and Steven and he kissed my forehead. "Hmm... well everything looks good. Baby's heartbeat is great and normal, everything's developing fine, and you are going to be parents to a wonderful baby...girl! Congratulations. Now I'll print off the ultrasound pictures for you and I'll be back in a minute." He smiled at us and Steven clinched my hand with happiness.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, Steven a little girl!" I kept smiling then gave him a kiss.  
  
"Wow I'm going to have a little girl. She is going to be a daddy's girl I hope you know."  
  
"No! She's not going to love you more than me! How about she's just our little girl?" He nodded and kissed me again.  
  
"I love you Jackie."  
  
"I love you too. Now we need to think of a name."  
  
"Well… we can do that after we tell everyone the news." We then drove to Donna's house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh hey you guys. Eric's making the chicken right now. You can sit down while we wait." We sat on their couch which was not exactly the best fabric, but then again it was Eric and Donna. After about fifteen minutes Eric came inside and we all ate.  
  
"So is the baby a boy or girl?" Donna asked us impatiently.  
  
I answered first since I was so excited. "It's a little girl!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's so weird because Eric and I went today too and found out we were having a little boy!"  
  
"I know what you're thinking and my little girl isn't going to run around with some Foreman." Steven said, but laughed a little at the end and we all knew it was a joke.  
  
"Well they can still be best friends. Like Eric and Donna."  
  
"Yeah except your girl will be rich and across town, while our boy will be… well normal. So in the end it's kind of not like us at all." Eric said.  
  
"She will be normal too!" I was starting to get offended. I mean we weren't rich. Steven and I just happened to get the mansion for free, but other than that we were just like Eric and Donna.  
  
"Eric and Jackie you both need to calm down. Let me take the dishes into the kitchen. Anyone want some cake?" I immediately raised my hand.   
  
"Have you guys thought of a name?" Eric asked. Steven and I looked at each other.  
  
"Well actually I had a name in mind." Steven looked at me a little confused, but waited for my suggestion. "I was thinking of Chrissie. I've liked that name since I was little. It was my best friend's name in kindergarten."  
  
"I like that name too. That's what we will name her." Steven smiled at me and gave me a kiss. We left after the cake.  
  
***Donna's P.O.V***  
  
My body aches all over, especially my feet now that my stomach was so big. Being pregnant wasn't exactly great, but I knew in the end it would be worth it. Lately my thoughts and memories from high school were just everywhere. I would sleep and have dreams of events in high school and everything would remind me of it. Maybe it was because my life was changing now. Maybe it's because I'm afraid of growing up. Well it's too late for these thoughts now; I have a husband and a baby to worry with. I wasn't really ready for this, but I'll take my life as it comes to me.  
  
"Donna are you in there?"  
  
"Yeah Eric, I'm in our room." He came in and showed me the color he was painting the crib. I just nodded. I didn't really care seeing how the baby wouldn't know the difference.   
  
"That's nice. When will it be done?"  
  
"Probably by tomorrow evening. I'll work on it during my lunch break and then when I get home." I kissed him then he went and worked some more.  
  
I was so tired all the time. I was seven and a half months. We went to the doctors every month. The baby's heart was good and there weren't any deformations. Ever since I fell I was so worried about the baby. Then Jackie told Kelso to come back and that just made it worse. Almost everyday he was around to say sorry, but I just couldn't handle it. Then he would send Fez to say it for him. But Eric finally made it clear that Kelso wasn't welcome here to our house.  
  
"Eric I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He walked over and kissed me on the cheek. I walked off and lay down.   
  
***Next Morning, Hyde's P.O.V***  
  
It was about nine in the morning now. Jackie was already up because she's uncomfortable lying down. It was middle of January now and even though it was freezing and snowing here in Point Place, Jackie was always hot due to the pregnancy. I walked downstairs into the kitchen where she was snacking on some fruit salad. "Good morning." She looked up and smiled at me as I said that to her.  
  
"Well look who is finally up and about." She pushed her bowl of mixed fruits over to me and I took a few bites.   
  
"We have coffee that I can make right?"  
  
"I already made it for you Steven. I had nothing else to do." She smiled at me.  
  
"You don't have to make my coffee. I mean you really shouldn't be doing anything right now. I know you're seven months along and everything has been perfect, but that doesn't mean things can't go wrong now."  
  
"Steven I know. I just had nothing to do. In a few I'm going to leave and buy some clothes for after I have the baby. I haven't gained much weight, except for the baby's weight so I'm thinking I only need to go up a couple sizes." I looked at her and laughed to myself knowing that she didn't even want to go up one size.  
  
"You don't expect me to shop with you right?"  
  
"No I don't." I gave her a kiss and headed off to the bathroom to take my shower.  
  
***Jackie's P.O.V***  
  
I didn't really want to go shopping by myself. I was afraid of something happening and not getting any help. But Steven had been doing everything for me anyways so I wanted to give him a break. I got in the car and drove off.   
  
I pulled up into the parking lot of the mall. I got out and walked into the double glass doors. Knowing exactly where to go I walked with a fast pace to the woman's department. When I got there I was out of breath and felt a cramp in my stomach. Well I mean… I figured it was my stomach; I didn't even want to think about it being the baby. So I stopped and leaned on a little shelf, but the cramps turned into sharp pains. In just a few seconds I was on my knees holding my stomach. A tall man who was a worker in the store came over and yelled for someone to call for help.   
  
***Hyde's P.O.V***  
  
I got out of the shower and got dressed, rubbed the towel through my hair quickly and took off to Eric's house.  
  
When I got there, they were just watching T.V so they invited me in. "Hey Hyde, we were going to the basement later to meet with Fez, want to go?" Eric asked me.  
  
"Sure I guess."  
  
"Where's Jackie? Is she coming later?"  
  
"No she's out shopping for clothes. You know for after the baby and all."  
  
"So she'll be back around tomorrow…?" We all laughed knowing Jackie was very picky about clothes and did take forever. But she didn't like shopping for large clothes and it had already been an hour. Where was she?  
  
***At the hospital, Jackie's P.O.V***  
  
"Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"You're at Point Place Hospital. You fainted in the mall and could be in serious danger. What's your name miss?"  
  
"I'm … I'm Jackie Hyde."  
  
"Is there someone you would like us to call?"  
  
"Call Steven. He needs to know, he'll be worrying soon."  
  
"Steven who? Miss… hurry get her to the examination room. She's blacked out."  
  
***Hyde's P.O.V***  
  
"Where is Jackie? She should have been home by now. I'm going to go to the mall and see if she's still there. I'll talk to you guys later." I drove to the mall and ran to the women's clothing. I asked a worker if he had seen a girl and gave him the description of Jackie. He nodded and told me she had fainted while holding her stomach. He said they went to Point Place Hospital and before he could finish I ran to the car and sped to the hospital. When I got there I asked for Jackie Hyde, but they told me she was in examination and I couldn't go in. I waited by the room they gave me. I called Eric and Donna, and then they called fez and the Foreman's.  
  
They all showed up within half an hour. Donna was crying, the pregnancy made her really emotional. Jackie was like that too. A little later Jackie was rolled into her room, but I couldn't go in until they got her all set up. "I'm guessing you're Steven?"  
  
"Yes that's me. Is she ok?"  
  
"Jackie experienced something we can't quite explain, and something we don't know how to treat. All we know is that she won't be going home soon and will be under frequent surveillance."  
  
"May I go see her now?"  
  
"Yes you can go see her. But don't upset her or get her worried in any way. She knows the situation and is very emotional." After he was done talking I went into Jackie's room. She looked up at me and forced a smile, while wiping a tear away.  
  
"Hey there. I guess you heard what happened?"  
  
"Yeah I did. I'm staying here every second until you get out. I just can't believe this is happening."  
  
"I know. But Steven I think it's going to be ok. I mean it just has to be." I went over to her and kissed her.   
  
"You have to get some sleep Jackie. You'll need plenty of rest." She nodded and snuggled down into the pillows and closed her eyes.  
  
I sat there next to the bed not wanting to blink or close my eyes knowing that it could change everything. I was so afraid to miss anything now, knowing that it could be my last hours with my baby girl. I couldn't sleep with the sound of the heart monitors. There was one for Jackie… and one for Chrissie. After an hour Jackie kind of woke up again. She squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I leaned in for a kiss. I looked into her eyes, she closed them again. "I love you Steven."  
  
"I love you too Jackie, and Chrissie too." The heart monitor kept going. But as I heard it I froze in fear.   
  
Beep… Beep… Beep… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. I didn't know what to do. I sat there in disbelief.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story. Please review on this chapter too. What do you think? Please give me any suggestions you have! Please Read/Review! *** 


	6. In The Arms of The Angel

Author: BlackCherryMeg  
  
Title: The Twists and Turns of Life  
  
Chapter 6: In The Arms of The Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
A/N: The italicized words is the song "Angel" by Sarah Mclachlin.  
  
**Hyde's POV**  
  
I stood there watching as my wife and baby were slipping away. Doctors rushed into the room checking all the different things and then one turned to me. "Sir, were you in here when this happened?... Sir?"  
  
I stood there in complete shock. But quickly came to reality with the commotion. "Yes, I was in here."  
  
"Do you know what caused this?"  
  
"No... Jackie woke up and said she loved me... then closed her eyes and her heart... then the baby. Please save them! I can't lose them, they're my life. I am nothing without them."  
  
"We are doing all we can. You need to go outside and wait. We will be needing our space. She's going to the ER, a nurse will come out and tell you when we are done." With that the doctor opened the door and I stepped out. Tears rolled down my cheek, and my Zen mask was no longer there for me to hide behind.  
  
"Oh my God Steven what happened?" Kitty ran up to me, the others were asleep.  
  
"Jackie... and the baby's heart stopped. But the doctors are helping them. It will be ok." She saw through me as more and more tears kept coming. She hugged me and walked me back to the chairs with the rest.  
  
Donna woke up after about fifteen minutes. "Hey Hyde what are you doing out here?"  
  
"The doctors took Jackie to another room..."  
  
"Really what room?"   
  
"The ER." She stared at me with absolutely no expression... but then cried uncontrollably waking up Kelso, Eric, Fez, and Red.  
  
"Donna what's wrong?"  
  
"Jackie's in the ER." I answered for Donna since she could barely talk.  
  
"Oh. Man Hyde I'm so sorry. What happened?"  
  
"Their hearts stopped. But the doctors are helping them, so it will be ok." I kept telling them all that, but I didn't really know what would happen. I was only hoping for the best. I had no idea what I would do without either of them in my life. I would most likely move away to some big   
  
city and lock myself up with some poor job.  
  
"Mr. Hyde I have news on your wife's progress." I looked up and saw the doctor I had talked to earlier. "It seems that there was a lot of stress and other things that caused her to collapse the first time. But this time, I just can't seem to figure what has happened. We checked her stats over and over again. I know this doesn't look good for our staff, but there's nothing we can really do for your wife at this point. The baby could be taken out by a scheduled cesarean. But I need the OK now, so there's still time. We stabilized both of their hearts, I'm just not sure how long that will last."  
  
It took me a while to actually process this. I remember when Jackie had told me she wanted to actually give birth to the baby. She was so nervous about it, and even had a scheduled cesarean ready, but cancelled it and decided to do it natural the first time. "What are the chances of my wife surviving all of this?"  
  
"We do believe that since we got her stabilized, maybe it was the medicine she had a reaction to or we really don't know. But the baby needs to be taken out in case her heart stops again."  
  
"Can't we just wait and see how it turns out?" I really didn't want to just give up. I had faith in Jackie. When you least expect it she would pull through all the situations.  
  
"Well... I suppose we could wait about an hour. But if either hearts fail once more the baby will have to be taken out immediately. Now I have to go back to Mrs. Hyde's room, would you like to go see her?"  
  
"Yes that would be good." I followed the doctor down a long hallway and we reached Jackie's room. She was laying there in bed, her eyes were closed and her hands were at her side.  
  
"You can talk to her, but try not to wake her." Then the doctor left.   
  
I stood at the doorway afraid to move towards her. The last time we were alone ended horribly. But I got up the courage to walk over and kneel by her bed. "Hey there sweetie. You still look amazing, I'm scared out of my mind for you." Just then she opened her eyes and looked at me.  
  
"Have they told you anything Steven?"  
  
"They said that they aren't sure what happened and that if it happens again... they will take the baby out by cesarean."  
  
"Oh but Steven I wanted to have the baby myself. How long before they're going to?"  
  
"The doctor said they would give you an hour and will see how it goes. Doy ou know what could've happened?"  
  
"I remember waking up and then a horrible pain in my chest, but then I don't remember anything."  
  
"Jackie I'll be right back. I love you." I kissed her and went to find her doctors. I finally found him at the desk. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it? Did something happen with Mrs. Hyde?"  
  
"She said that when she woke up she had chest pains. Could she have had a heart attack and then the baby's heart stop shortly after since her's did?"  
  
"Well that wouldn't make her heart stop necessarily, unless the last collapse was too much stress and then the heart was simply too tired to work and then stopped the second time."  
  
"Then you can check her for heart problems right?"  
  
"Yes we will. Now excuse me I'll go get everything prepared."  
  
A little while later he came back out and confirmed that it was a heart attack and they would start giving her medicine. "Your wife has agreed to a cesarean. Since she is only seven and a half months, the baby will need to stay here for a couple weeks."  
  
"Ok, so when will they do that?"  
  
"They have the room ready so here are some scrubs you will need to put on. You can follow me into the room." We went into a room and Jackie was lying on a table with her large stomach exposed and a shower cap on her head.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Hi, are you going to be staying in here with me?"  
  
"Yeah I am." I smiled at her and she squeezed my hand.  
  
***Jackie's POV***  
  
I couldn't believe this, my first baby and I would have to have a cesarean. "Mrs. Hyde, you are sure you want a cesarean?" An anesthesiologist asked me. "I'm sure the doctors didn't tell you this, but you can have the labor induced. They want you to say yes to a cesarean so they get more money. If you want a natural birth, just tell them."  
  
I thought about it and the doctor came back over to me. "Ok are you ready?"  
  
"Actually no I'm not. I would like you to induce my labor. I don't want a cesarean."  
  
"But Mrs. Hyde I reassure you this is better."  
  
"No! I want it natural." Steven looked at me and was shocked in my demanding voice.  
  
"Ok. I'll get the room prepared then. This nurse will take you to the room in a wheel chair." He then left.  
  
"Why did you do that? I thought this was a better choice." Steven was very confused.  
  
"The anesthesiologist said I could induce it, the doctors just want more money from the cesareans."  
  
"Ok, well that's good." The nurse then came in and took me up to my room. They induced the labor and in a few hours I was nine centimeters and pushing.  
  
"Jackie we need you to push until we count to ten... ready? One... two... three." It was so hard pushing I couldn't believe it. "Nurse, keep an eye on that heart monitor, we can't chance anything going wrong."  
  
***Hyde's POV***  
  
Jackie was so strong, but so tired. "Come on, just a couple more and we'll have Chrissie here with us." She squeezed my hand and I kissed her forehead.  
  
"... and ten! Great, you are doing very good. There's no time for resting. I can see her head, come on just a couple more!" The doctor encouraged her.  
  
"I can't do this Steven. I just can't!" She was so out of breath.  
  
"Jackie you can't give up now... come on. We are having a baby, just a couple more pushes." So she pushed again.  
  
"Doctor her heart was doing fine a little fast, but it seems like its slowing down. It could be nothing to worry about, but you might want the baby out fast." I deadly shiver went through my body. I couldn't lose them now. Not this close to having everything I've ever wanted. "It's dropping rapidly! We need to hurry." Jackie could barely push anymore... it seemed like time froze and everything went silent in my head... it's like it just stopped.  
  
Spend all your time waiting For that second chance For a break that would make it ok There's always some reason To feel not good enough And it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction Oh beautiful release Memories seep from my veins Let me be empty and weightless And maybe I'll find some peace tonight...  
  
"Doctor we're losing her! Hurry the baby's almost here!"  
  
In the arms of the angel Far away from here From this dark cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort here...  
  
"Mr. Hyde she's ok now. We got her heart rate to normal. It's ok she's awake. And is barely pushing, but your daughter's almost here." I looked over, and saw Jackie out of breath, tired and trying her best to push. The doctors put me on a chair, they said I went into shock.  
  
"Jackie ... hey we're almost there." I took her hand in mine and kissed it.   
  
"Here she is! Your beautiful baby girl." They put her in Jackie's lap which had a towel on it and then they wrapped the baby tightly and Jackie picked her up, naturally soothing the baby's cries. "Do you have a name for her?"  
  
"Yes, her name is Chrissie Lynn Hyde." Jackie looked up at me and smiled after she said the name. We signed the certificate.  
  
"Here sweetie why don't you hold her. I need some sleep." I took the bundled baby into my arms and sat in the chair next to Jackie's bed. She was so beautiful. Her head was perfectly round and her whole body had a pinkness to it. She rubbed her face with the smallest hands I've ever seen. She then looked up at me with her bright blue eyes. Her hair was dark and curly, there wasn't much of it, but enough to tell.  
  
***Jackie's POV***  
  
I woke up about half an hour later to see Steven still holding Chrissie in his arms. Marks from tears were on his cheek. He didn't know I was awake and I could hear him talking to her.  
  
"You know Chrissie, you are so beautiful and perfect like your mother. I just can't believe that I could love anyone so much without knowing them. You two have completed my life, you're my little angel." A tear rolled down his cheek, his sunglasses were off and his crystal blue eyes were watching every move of our baby.  
  
"How is she doing?" He looked up at me very surprised I was awake.  
  
"Just perfect. I can't believe how small she is." He smiled and then the nurse came in.  
  
"We have to take her to the nursery now. She weighs 4 pounds and 14 ounces, so she will be here for about a week. We have a more private room setup so you won't be around this noisy hall." She then took Chrissie... or at least tried to take her. Steven didn't want to let go of her. The nurse left and our friends and the Foreman's went to the nursery window to see her.  
  
"Isn't she just perfect? She has your curly hair." He smiled and kissed me.  
  
"I cant wait to take her home with us. It will be so great. I'm just gonna run home and set everything up in the nursery."  
  
"Wait Steven. I want her to stay in our room, so can you set it up in there?" He nodded and left.  
  
**A week Later**  
  
"Well Chrissie has gained a lot of weight and now weighs six pounds and nine ounces, so you can take her home." I smiled and Steven gave me kiss. This week had gone so slow, and at first Chrissie wouldn't nurse so it was also hectic. We filled out some paper work and took Chrissie to our home.  
  
"Well... we are home." Steven looked at me then looked in the backseat at Chrissie. He got out and took her out of her car seat. He was so gentle with her, he always held her just right and at the hospital he would rock her to sleep in his arms.  
  
We took her upstairs into our room and put her in the crib. "She's just like an angel. Isn't it so amazing how this happens? We made a little human... she's our love put together and is perfect." Steven looked at me and understood what I said.  
  
"It is amazing." He kissed me and held me until we heard the doorbell. I quickly got downstairs before they rang it again and woke up Chrissie.  
  
"Hey Jackie, how's it going?" Eric and Donna said they were going to drop by, but I totally forgot.  
  
"Oh hey. Come on in." They came in and we went upstairs so they could see little Chrissie. Steven was already holding her.  
  
"She was already awake I swear." He smiled and Donna held her arms out to hold her.  
  
"Well now we definitely know she won't be dating our son." Eric said with a laugh.  
  
"How do you know that?" We all turned towards him in question.  
  
"My son is not dating someone older than him, I mean he will be teased beyond normal."  
  
"Yeah you're right, I mean with him already lined up to be teased for being scrawny and tall, then a girlfriend who is older." Donna, Steven, and I all laughed.  
  
"I don't even want to think about my baby girl having a boyfriend. I know what guys want and they aren't getting it from her." Steven was so protective. I looked at Chrissie who was clinching Donna's finger.  
  
"I don't think you'll need to worry anytime soon." We all nodded in agreement. Donna gave Chrissie to Eric. She could barely hold the baby since she was eight months and her stomach was so big. About an hour later they left. Steven fell asleep and I watched TV in the living room with Chrissie in my arms. Someone knocked on the door so I got up and answered it.  
  
"Oh Michael... what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to see you and the baby." He looked down in my arms and saw the sleeping baby. "How is she doing?"  
  
"Just fine... is there a reason you came here?"  
  
"I just brought you this present for the baby. That's all."  
  
"Oh well thank you."  
  
"No problem... well I gotta go. See you later Jackie." He turned around but wuickly faced me again and gave me a quick kiss.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"What the hell Kelso get away from her now!" Steven ran down the stairs and shoved Michael to the ground.  
  
"Steven no!"   
  
To Be Continued  
  
**Hey please keep reviewing on the chapters! I hope you like this one. Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Please review and I'll update soon!*** 


	7. Trust Issues

Author: BlackCherryMeg  
  
Title: The Twists and Turns of Life  
  
Chapter7: Trust Issues  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
I stood there and watched as Steven was on top of Michael beating him down. "Steven stop it!" Chrissie burst with a loud cry as they continued. "Steven you're making her cry stop!" He then got up and looked down at the breathless Michael.  
  
Michael had blood streaming down from his nose and his face was clearly damaged by the powerful hits from Steven.  
  
"I'm sorry Jackie I didn't mean to upset him. I just needed that closure. I see you have a baby now and all, but I love you Jackie." Michael stood up and dusted himself off and held his nose.  
  
"Michael please leave."  
  
"Yeah get out of here Kelso." So Michael tuned around and left. I looked at Steven and walked into the house.  
  
I could hear the door shut behind Steven. "You didn't have to do that Steven. It was a small innocent kiss."  
  
"So you wanted him to kiss you? My God Jackie did you kiss him back?" He looked at me in disgust.  
  
"No I didn't kiss him back! Chrissie was in my arms the whole time and my intentions were to just walk away and let him know this couldn't happen."   
  
"Whatever." Steven walked up the stairs. I followed him a little later and grabbed Chrissie's portable bassinette and took it into our guest room. Steven was fast asleep and didn't wake with me moving about.   
  
Chrissie and I slept in that room for the night.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
I woke up and saw Chrissie moving a little in the crib so I walked over to her and picked her up. I heard a noise downstairs and figured Steven was already up; I changed Chrissie and put a new undershirt and outfit on her. When I walked down the stairs I could see Steven in the kitchen making his coffee.  
  
I picked up the phone and walked into the family room; I called Donna.  
  
"Hey Donna, it's me Jackie."  
  
"Oh hey what's up?"  
  
"Well nothing really, but I need a place to stay. Steven and I are fighting and I don't want that around Chrissie … so please?"  
  
"Yeah I guess that would be ok."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be there in like half an hour."  
  
I hung up and walked into the living room where Steven was on the couch eating and drinking his coffee. "I need to talk to you Steven."  
  
"If it's about last night I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Well it kind of is but kind of isn't."  
  
"What is it Jackie?"  
  
"I'm going to Donna's and staying with her. Chrissie is going with me."  
  
"What? You can't just get up and leave every time something happens. We can work this out I just don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Steven if we don't talk about it, then we aren't going to work it out. We'll be there for about a week. And during that time, you need to think about what you think we need to do to work this out."  
  
"I know what we need to do; we just need to get Kelso out of here."  
  
"I'm going up stairs to pack, and then the baby and I are leaving." I went up the stairs and packed Chrissie's things. She was lying in her crib looking at me with her blue eyes sparkling; I went and picked her up with her diaper bag on my shoulder. "Well hello Chrissie, we're going to go bye-bye!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her downstairs.  
  
"Jackie please re-think this. I mean you kissed Kelso, shouldn't I be leaving?"  
  
"For one Steven, Michael kissed me and for two I'm not leaving you, I'm just taking a break. Now I have to get going, Donna is expecting me. I'll see you later." I walked over to him and let him kiss Chrissie good-bye.   
  
"Bye."   
  
I walked out of the door and buckled Chrissie into her car seat. I drove to Donna's with so many thoughts going through my head. I know Steven was used to people leaving him, but I told him I was coming back. I pulled up into Eric and Donna's driveway and saw Eric watering the grass. He waved as he saw me so I figured he was just being nice because he knew I was staying.  
  
"Hey Eric, where's Donna?"  
  
"She's inside."  
  
"Oh, would you mind taking Chrissie in the house for me?" I gave Eric the sleeping baby and he walked her inside. I got our bags out of the car and followed him inside. Donna was on the couch watching TV and eating ice cream.  
  
"Hey there. Can I hold Chrissie now?" Donna held out her arms waiting for Eric to hand over the baby. And he did; Donna looked down at Chrissie with such love and care. I could tell she was ready to be a mother.  
  
***Donna's POV***  
  
I loved holding Chrissie; she was so amazing to watch. I couldn't wait to have my baby here with me. Chrissie started to cry and her blue eyes were so bright as her face turned red and tears poured down. "I think she wants you Jackie." So Jackie came over and got her.  
  
I moved around on the couch to find a comfortable way to get up. As I got half way onto my feet I let out a groan. My back ached whenever I got up or sat down.  
  
"Are you ok Donna?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. The baby's been growing so much and my back is killing me."  
  
"Oh I guess I wouldn't know. Little Chris came at seven and a half months so she never got that big."  
  
"Yeah the doctor says that baby's grow the most the last six to eight weeks. Well speaking of doctor's I have an appointment to go to."  
  
"Oh let me come please? I have absolutely nothing to do and Eric is boring so please Donna?" Jackie pleaded then held up Chrissie and made a sad face.  
  
"Fine you can come Jackie, but don't ask me to go shopping with you."  
  
"Deal; no stopping to eat every fifteen minutes and dress in something a little nicer than one of Eric's plaid shirts and sweats." I looked down at my outfit and didn't get why I had to look good when I'm a little over eight months pregnant.  
  
"I'll go get Chris' things put in our room and I'll be ready in about ten minutes."   
  
Jackie came back out with Chrissie and said she was ready. "Are we going to take your car since you have a car seat ready?"  
  
"Yeah that will be fine." Jackie bounced off with Chrissie in her arms and I regretfully followed.   
  
"I'll see you in a bit Eric. I love you." I went over and he kissed me.  
  
"Love you too." He smiled and walked me out.  
  
A little later we were in the doctor's office and I was lying on the bed waiting for the doctor to come in.  
  
"Donna last night Michael came to the house to talk to me. And before he left he gave me a kiss. Well Steven saw Michael kiss me and he freaked out and jumped on Michael. Steven was hitting Michael… but stopped when he heard Chrissie crying."  
  
"Oh my God Jackie why didn't you say something earlier?"  
  
"Well I mean it seemed ok afterwards, I know Steven gets all tripped out around Michael anyways and have a right to be mad. He just got mad at me because he thinks I wanted the kiss."  
  
"Well you didn't right?"  
  
"No I didn't want him to kiss me, but I guess I needed it as a goodbye."  
  
"Well yeah I can understand that, but Jackie you know where he's coming from."  
  
"Yeah I know. I told him this week is to just give him time."  
  
The doctor then came in the room. "Donna Foreman?"  
  
"Yes that's me. I'm here for my check-up."  
  
"Ok. We'll listen to the heartbeat, take an ultrasound and give you some more vitamins. Can you please lift your shirt above the stomach?" So I did then he put on the jelly stuff for the ultrasound.  
  
"Well everything looks normal so far, and he's still a boy." The doctor smiled and I laughed, but Jackie was very unamused. "And he's moving down so you might want to expect an early delivery. But you are free to go once you get the vitamins from the nurse outside." I nodded and went out to the front office.  
  
"Is it ok that you're having an early delivery? I mean are you far enough along?"  
  
"Yeah so it should be fine." She said ok and we got the vitamins.  
  
"Can we go shopping now?"  
  
"Jackie I told you not to ask me that. Besides it looks like Chrissie is tired. Shouldn't you take her to see Hyde?"  
  
"Steven knows I'm not coming back until Sunday. So I'm guessing he knows he won't be seeing her."  
  
"Jackie you can't rip her away from her father whenever something happens."  
  
"I know, but Donna he had no right to get mad at me and assume I wanted to kiss Michael. This is just to get some time for us to think. And for him to realize it's always going to be me and him."  
  
"Fine Jackie; Maybe I could take Chrissie to him then ok? That way you don't have to see him."  
  
"Alright, that will be ok."  
  
Dropped Jackie off at my house and drove to their mansion. I knocked on the huge door and Hyde took his time to answer it. "Hyde it's me Donna."  
  
He opened the door a couple minutes later. "Hey Donna. Oh you brought Chrissie?" Hyde then cleared his throat like he was a little uncomfortable or nervous.  
  
"Hyde is something wrong?"  
  
"No not at all." But a woman's voice called from inside the doors.  
  
"Hyde can you come back in here?"  
  
"Who is that? Oh my God are you cheating on Jackie?"  
  
"Donna it's not what you think really. Just take Chrissie back to Jackie I have to go."  
  
"You know what Hyde? You are a back-stabbing jerk and need to go to hell." I stormed off with Chrissie reaching over my shoulders to Hyde while crying. I looked back and Hyde was closing the door.  
  
I went back to my house and walked in. Eric was on the couch eating some chips, but I didn't see Jackie. "Hey Eric is Jackie around?"  
  
"Actually no, but she should be home in just a few. She went to go buy some diet candy bars or something."  
  
"Ok good cause I need to talk to you."  
  
"What's the matter? Is it Chrissie or the baby?"  
  
"No when I went to Hyde's house to let him see Chris he opened the door and I herd a woman calling him back into the house. He said he had to go and that I should take Chris back to Jackie."  
  
"Oh my God is he cheating on her?"  
  
"I think so. It could be because of him seeing Kelso kiss Jackie last night."  
  
"Wait what? When did this happen?"  
  
"It's a long story but Kelso came to their house for closure and kissed Jackie. Hyde thought Jackie kissed him back and you know."  
  
"Oh… yeah and I know how Hyde gets. Man he has to be mad."  
  
"But cheating on Jackie is just wrong." Just then Jackie walked in the door with a couple bags of groceries.  
  
"Hey Jackie I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, what is it Donna?"  
  
"You might want to sit down for this."  
  
"Ok… this can't be good, so Donna just tell me."  
  
***Jackie's POV***  
  
I took Chrissie from Donna's arms and cradled her. Donna just sat there watching me hold her.  
  
"Donna are you going to tell me?" She looked up.  
  
"Well I went to your house to let Hyde see Chris and when I got there he was acting really weird. Jackie I'm so sorry." I sat there now knowing what she was talking about, but Donna broke down in tears.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"I asked him what was wrong and then I heard a woman asking him to come back inside. He told me to just take Chrissie back to you."  
  
"Oh my gosh… he's cheating on me!" I nearly exploded with emotions. I was angry, sad, and confused. Chris started crying in my arms so I put her up on my shoulders as I also started crying. "Donna what am I going to do?"  
  
"Well Jackie I mean go talk to him. I'm not completely sure but it seemed like the only answer."  
  
"I can't talk to him I'll breakdown and I can't do that in front of Steven." Eric came in and saw us crying so he patted me on the back and took Chrissie.  
  
"Jackie go talk to Hyde. I will watch Chrissie, and Donna can go with you for support." I said ok and Donna and I drove there.  
  
For ten minutes we sat in the car just staring at the mansion. I didn't want to move or get out and talk to him. I was so afraid of the fact he really could be cheating.  
  
"Jackie you really have to talk to him."  
  
"I know… I'm ready." We got out and I knocked. "Wait why am I knocking?"  
  
"I don't know. Just go in." So I got out my keys and walked into the house. I looked around and Steven wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Should I call for him or look around first?"  
  
"Look around first, so if he's doing anything you'll have proof." I nodded, but didn't really want to see him doing anything.  
  
We quietly went up the stairs and peered into a guest room, but saw nothing. Then looked into another guest room and heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Is the bed big enough?" The woman sounded young.  
  
"Yeah it looks perfect now let's hurry. I'm sure Donna will be back with Jackie."  
  
"This shouldn't take long." The door shut in front of me.  
  
"Donna why did they shut the door?" I whispered to her.  
  
"I really don't know, just go in Jackie."  
  
So I stepped forward and opened the door. A young blonde woman was lying on the bed and Steven stood by the foot of the bed. "Oh my God Steven you really are cheating on me!" I ran out of the room not wanting to deal with what had happened. I kept running until I reached the front door. I stood there for a moment and saw Steven coming down following me. "Stop Steven. I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Jackie please just let me explain." But I didn't let him. I ran out of the house and into a little forest that was by the road. I looked behind me but still kept my pace. I couldn't see Steven, but I heard him calling my name. "Jackie please come back."  
  
I stopped in a small clearing that was barely lit by the sun. I heard Steven's steps getting closer and his voice was louder. I was tired of running, physically and mentally. "Steven?"  
  
"Jackie!" He ran over to me but stopped as he saw the tears rolling down my cheeks. I backed away from him slowly, hoping we wouldn't have to talk about it. But I was the one to break the silence.  
  
"What about me and Chrissie? How could you?"  
  
"Jackie please just listen. This time it's really not what you think. I'm not cheating again."  
  
As he said this I remembered when I had caught him cheating on me. He thought I has slept with Michael… it was just a big misunderstanding.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I had to study at Eric's house because his house was a lot quieter than mine and Kitty didn't mind.  
  
It was late evening on a Saturday and I had been up all night with Michael actually studying for a test I was going to take. It was a little after two when we stopped and decided to take a break. Michael said he was going to sleep in Steven's room since Steven was at Roy's. And I was going to stay on the couch. Michael knew I wasn't comfortable being on the couch with him and I had taken off my shirt and was in just my bra and cheer shorts; it had been extremely hot that night and I couldn't stay in all my clothes. Michael went into Steven's room and so I laid down on the couch. Some time during the night he had came back in and snuggled up behind me, I was too much of a deep sleeper to notice.  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
I woke up as the sun shone through a little window and I heard Donna coming down the stairs with Steven. "Hey Donna have you seen Jackie? She was supposed to be here studying but I didn't see her upstairs. Jackie would have been up by now; she doesn't sleep in because she's afraid of the bags under her eyes." I heard them continue walking and noticed an arm around me. Michael was behind me and his shirt was off and I was in just my bra. I had no idea what to do, but I knew it had to be fast before Steven freaked out.  
  
"No I haven't seen her. I haven't been down here though. Jackie are you here?" I heard Donna call. "Oh my God Jackie!" Her mouth was gaped open as I stood up with the blanket covering my bra and bare stomach.  
  
"Jackie what the hell? Is that Kelso?"  
  
"Steven I swear it looks worse than what it is."  
  
"Whatever. I'm out of here." Steven stormed out of the basement.  
  
"Jackie what are you doing?"  
  
"I feel asleep and it was hot so I took off my shirt, I'm a deep sleeper and Michael must have went behind me when I was sleeping. Really I told him not to!"  
  
Michael moved around and looked up at Donna and me. "Hey Jacks, hey Donna." He had a smiled spread across his face as he noticed me in my bra.  
  
"Michael Kelso I can't believe you! How could you do this?"  
  
"Relax Jackie it's not like we did anything."  
  
"But Steven saw us and he thinks we did. I told you to stay away. You were supposed to sleep in his room. I can't believe you!" I found my shirt and put it on. Then I ran out the door and looked for Steven. I had no idea where he would be, but then I thought of his old abandoned house and went there. I didn't have a car to take so I ran.  
  
About half an hour later I walked into his house with sweat dripping down my forehead. I was so out of breath I couldn't even cry when I saw Steven in bed with this blonde lady. "Oh my God Steven!" I couldn't get another word out and then fainted.  
  
I woke up with Steven over me waving a paper in my face to cool me down. "Jackie I'm sorry but you cheated on me too."  
  
"Steven I didn't cheat on you…"  
  
"I saw everything."  
  
"No you saw something that shouldn't have happened… and something that didn't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We were up all night studying. I told Michael to sleep in your room so I took the couch. It was really hot so I took my shirt off. I'm such a deep sleeper I didn't notice Michael come in behind me. It's not what you thought it was."  
  
"Jackie I'm so sorry. I should've let you explain." I looked around the room and saw the blonde lady putting her shirt on and a tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"You should've trusted me."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Jackie are you ok?"  
  
"I was just thinking about last time we had this talk."  
  
"But it really is different. I didn't give you the chance to talk and it turned out horrible so please just listen to me this time." I saw the sorrow in his eyes and knew that nothing could've happened.  
  
"What happened then, why was she asking if the bed was big enough?"  
  
"I was getting a hand-made bed set done in that bedroom for when Chrissie grows up. It was going to be a surprise."  
  
"Then why did you have to shut the door?"  
  
"Cause I know I sounded suspicious with Donna and she would bring you back here, so if she did I didn't want you walking in and thinking something was going on. She was lying on the bed to see the size of it compared to her. Knowing that Chrissie will only be here until she's 18, she wanted it to be big enough for a teen."  
  
"Steven I'm so sorry for not trusting you." I ran up to him and hugged him. He wiped a tear from my eyes and we walked back to the house. We saw Donna's car was gone.  
  
"Where did the red head go?" We asked the blonde lady.  
  
"Her water broke and said she was going to the hospital."  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" I was so excited that Donna's baby boy was going to be here.  
  
*Hey thanks for the reviews please review some more on this chapter and tell me what you think. I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I have been busy with family things so sorry this chapter didn't come so soon. Please R/R!!* 


	8. time to rest oR nOt?

Author: BlackCherryMeg  
  
Title: The Twists and Turns of Life  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
I sat in the car next to Steven as we drove to the hospital. We were half way there when my cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jackie are you guys on your way to the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah we will be there in a bit Eric. How is Donna doing?"  
  
"She is doing great, but Chrissie is throwing a fit and I can't stay in the room with Donna so please hurry."  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I totally forgot that you had Chris. We should be there in like one minute. Bye" I hung up and Steven laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Well you are always uptight about people watching Chris or holding her, but you've now forgotten who had her and didn't remember she was gone at all."  
  
"I knew she was gone… kind of." I laughed at myself and then we reached the hospital.   
  
"Um excuse me, what room is Donna Foreman in?"  
  
"She's in the Labor and Delivery floor. Room 5C." I spotted the elevator and we made our way up there. As the two doors opened Eric was standing by them with Chris crying in his arms. I reached out to her and her tiny hands squeezed my arms.  
  
"Hello little one, I see you don't like Uncle Eric very much do you?" Eric gave an unamused laugh and walked into Donna's room.  
  
"Jackie why don't you go in and I will watch Chris, ok?"   
  
"Alright, I'm sure she doesn't like Eric that much right now anyways." He laughed and I went into the room.  
  
Donna was doing pretty much ok from what I could see.  
  
Donna's POV  
  
Eric stood there with my hand in his. I could tell he was trying to calm me down, but he really wasn't helping. I then saw Jackie come in and Eric was more than happy to let her help me.   
  
"Hey how are you feeling so far?"  
  
"Well I guess I'm feeling ok. The doctors say I'm seven centimeters and will be ready within an hour."  
  
"Are you going to have any medication?"  
  
"Well I don't want to, I mean maybe I will and then have the next baby natural."  
  
"Yeah well just make sure you do what you want and don't let them talk you into anything." I nodded in response and understanding.  
  
Jackie helped and coached me through the hour and it seemed to take forever to get to ten centimeters, but I got there and that's when I decided no medicine. So far the contractions weren't so bad. The doctors said they were nothing compared to the real pain, but I didn't listen and I went natural.  
  
"Ok Donna we need you to push now. We'll count, and on my ten you can stop. Ready let's go." They counted and I pushed as much as I could. The doctors were so right about the pain. I wanted medication but I had done three sets of pushes and decided to just go through with natural the whole way. Eric was now holding my hand. Jackie was at the doorway with Hyde and Chrissie.  
  
"He's almost here, I can't believe this." Eric was actually crying with joy and that gave me so much more inspiration to push.  
  
"Ok One more push we can see the head and the shoulders are coming. One… two… three..." They counted to ten and I pushed.  
  
"Congratulations here is your baby boy!" The doctor held up the baby as he let out a loud cry to announce his arrival. Tears were forming as they handed him to me. His little hand gripped my finger and Eric kissed my forehead.  
  
"Do you have a name for him yet?" Eric looked at me and I hadn't told him, but I already had a name picked out.  
  
"Well Eric what would you think about naming him Steven? I mean Hyde has been such a big help, and he's your best friend." Hyde gave me a big smile and Jackie did too.  
  
"I think that Steven is a great name. But now we need a middle name."  
  
"Man middle names are for sissy boys." Hyde said with a laugh.  
  
"Hyde you have a middle name too."  
  
"Yeah but I took it out and changed my name when I turned 18."  
  
"Ok well this Steven needs a middle name. Well how about Red?  
  
"Steven Red Foreman sounds like a strong name to me." Red finally spoke. He had been sitting outside the room the whole time with Kitty.  
  
"Ok then it's settled. Steven Foreman welcome to the family." The nurse wrote it on the certificate and the rest was filled out. Steven was taken to the nursery.  
  
"I can't believe it. He's actually here!" Jackie was sitting in a chair in my hospital room; she was still excited about the birth.  
  
"Jackie you can calm down now. Not even Eric and I are that excited."  
  
"I know, but now we can talk as mom to mom and give each other advice. It will be so fun! We can have baby sleepovers!"  
  
"Jackie don't get ahead of yourself. We haven't even taken him home yet. By the way are you going home with Hyde tonight? Or are you still staying with us?"  
  
"No I'm going home tonight. Steven just left to take all the stuff back to our house. He'll be back in about five minutes to take me home. Would you like me to get you anything from your house?"  
  
"No thanks, I think I should be ok. Eric already got the clothes and the car seat. I'll see you later. Bye." Jackie left and I went right to sleep.  
  
The next Morning  
  
At about nine I was up and ready to leave. Steven was healthy and eating just like they wanted him to. Eric drove us back to our house.  
  
When we reached the nursery door he stopped me. "Why did we stop?"  
  
"I want you to close your eyes. I will guide you in." He grabbed my hand and walked me a few feet into the room. "Ok you can open them."  
  
I opened my eyes and the room was lit with little animal shaped lights that I wanted, but never bought. He had finished the wall paper, which didn't look too bad for a last minute job.  
  
"How do you like it? I came back last night and got it all done."  
  
"Eric it's wonderful. I can't believe how amazing this is." I went over to the crib and laid down Steven. He looked up at us, but then went to sleep. "Is the baby monitor on?"  
  
"Yeah it is, you looked exhausted, do you want me to make you anything to eat?"  
  
"No that's ok. I just want to go to bed."  
  
"Ok then, let's go." I fell asleep right away. And was reassured that everything was right and was how it was meant to be. All my fears of not being ready to grow up were gone.  
  
I woke up a couple hours later as the cries of Steven came through the monitor. Eric was sound asleep next to me and it didn't look like he'd be getting up anytime soon. I got myself up and walked into the nursery. Steven stopped crying the moment I sat down in the chair and fed him. Even though he was only six pounds, he got heavier and heavier with every minute I held him.  
  
After fifteen minutes of feeding Eric slowly walked into the room rubbing his eyes. "Hey sorry I didn't wake up. Let me take him, and I'll get a bottle to feed him, really you can go back to bed." He looked so tired and every time he closed his eyes it seemed he was falling asleep.  
  
"No Eric its ok I'll feed him. Besides I'm already up and mostly awake."  
  
"Ok well then I'm going back to bed, I love you. Goodnight." He walked back out and half an hour later I went to bed.  
  
The whole night I was up every two hours with Steven. But it was finally morning and I could get a couple hours sleep while Eric watched him.  
  
Eric's POV  
  
Steven was crying so much and only stopped when I went into my room to show him Donna. He loved his mom so much; well I mean he has for the two days he's been here.  
  
I heard the phone rang and ran over to it; Steven has just gone to sleep.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Eric it's me Jackie is Donna there?"  
  
"She is asleep right now and so is Steven, so yeah. I will have her call you, but for now don't call anymore; Steven has been very picky about nap times so you know how that goes."  
  
"Oh you're right I'm so sorry. Well I will be over there in a little bit. Talk to you later bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone and went into the nursery to check on Steven. He was in his crib where I left him and still sound asleep. I wanted to hold him while he was asleep, since that's when he's not crying. I knew if I picked him up he would be awake. "Hey little guy." He twitched a little at the sound of my voice, but didn't wake up. "How is my baby boy?" I heard someone behind me and saw Donna in the doorway smiling at me.  
  
"Were you talking to him?"  
  
"No." I answered sharply.  
  
"I think you were. And he's not even awake." She laughed a little at me and came closer to give me a kiss. We didn't have much time for ourselves to say I love you or just a simple kiss. I savored that moment with her, but she broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have you Donna."  
  
"Yeah I know." She giggled and kissed me again.  
  
Jackie's POV  
  
"Steven are you in here?" Chris had just woken up from her nap and was a little cranky with me but I couldn't find Steven anywhere. He wasn't in the nursery or our room so I went outside and looked around. The pool house looked empty but I wanted to make sure.  
  
Chris started to shiver a little with the breeze, so I took her back in before I looked in the pool house. "Here you go Chrissie. Now you'll be nice and warm." I wrapped her in her blanket and put her in her crib. I grabbed the baby monitor and took it outside with me. I wrapped my arms around my body to keep warm as I walked around our pool to the little pool house.  
  
"Steven are you here?" I stepped into the door and saw candles lit all around the little room. Steven was sitting on the couch we had in there.  
  
"Hey you, do you like it? I figured we could both use a little escape to just relax. Don't worry this isn't just for us to do anything, besides we have to wait about five more weeks for that." He smiled at me and I laughed.  
  
"So why did you do this?" I said as I snuggled up next to him and put my head at the base of his neck.  
  
"So you would have a little time away from Chris and all the chores around the house."   
  
"Well thank you." I gave him a kiss and we sat on the couch and I slowly fell asleep.  
  
A couple hours later we woke up to the crying of Chrissie. I had totally forgotten about putting her to sleep so I slowly picked Steven's arm off of me and carefully set it by him to not wake him up. I got up to see Chris, and forgot the monitor in the pool house; I was going to go back and get it, but figured it would be ok.  
  
When I got into our room where Chrissie was lying down I saw a man dressed in all black standing over the crib with Chrissie in his arms. I wanted to speak, but he didn't notice me yet. I slowly backed up and ducked inside the open closet door, grabbing the other monitor on my way. He turned around and saw me, putting Chris down he came towards me and I saw the ski mask covering his face. I screamed into the monitor hoping to wake Steven.  
  
"Stop screaming and get over by the crib!" I got up and ran to the crib checking my baby to make sure she was ok. She was crying and wouldn't stop.  
  
"Shh little baby, mommy's here now." I touched her cheek and she grabbed my finger with her tiny hand. I had the monitor in my other hand behind my back.  
  
"Where do you keep the money? I know this is the Burkhart Estate so where is it?"  
  
"We don't have any money for you." I said with a quivering voice.  
  
"That's a load of crap and you know it! Where's the money lady?"  
  
"I told you we don't have any money." I was now on the verge of tears and hoping to God that Steven was on his way up here or calling the police.  
  
"You better tell me of you will have to watch me shoot the kid." He pulled a gun from his dark jacket and aimed at the crib.  
  
"Please, I'm telling the truth. If you knew this was the Estate then surely you saw the article in the paper about it. My mother gave me this house after it as fully paid off. I'm not rich anymore, but my mother is. She took off and I only have a little money."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"It's not here." I heard steps coming up the stairs and Steven came into the room.  
  
"Put the gun down now!" The man turned around and faced Steven who was holding a gun up, which was now in the man's face.  
  
I figured I should pick up Chrissie and calm her and as I looked down in the crib to pick her up I noticed blood on her arm. He had cut her and the knife was on the small dresser. "Oh my gosh she's bleeding!" I said as I picked her up and held her. Steven looked over and saw his daughter crying and the blood dripping from her tiny baby arm.  
  
"Jackie take Chris down stairs."  
  
"You better not move lady."  
  
I froze by the crib. "Please just let me take care of her cut. I can go right next door to the bathroom and just get a band aid. I'll come right back in."  
  
"Fine, but you better hurry."  
  
I took Chrissie into the bathroom, and remembered we had a phone installed in the bathroom for when we had to give her a bath. I picked the phone up, and just as I did the sound of a gun being shot came from my bedroom. I ran back in fear of Steven and stared into the room in disbelief.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like the story. Sorry about all the cliffhangers. I'll try to do better if you don't like them. Please give my any ideas you have for the next chapter. Thanks! R/R 


	9. Help for the Hopeless

Author: BlackCherryMeg  
  
Title: Twists and Turns of Life  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
I stood in disbelief, not able to move as I saw what was in my own bedroom. Steven was lying on the floor covered in blood; there was so much of the blood that I couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from, but it was on his chest mainly.  
  
The strange man didn't notice me, so I went back to the bathroom and dialed 911; by the time the operator answered I could hear him moving around so I put the phone down. I knew if I left it to where they could hear me, they would come. "Where are you?" He called for me.  
  
"Please don't hurt me! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Shut up and get in here!"  
  
"Please don't shoot him again!" The phone dangled and the man appeared in the doorway. As he saw the phone he looked at me again.  
  
"Crap! Now I have to hurry and leave. You better stay right there until you are sure I'm gone. Don't you tell the police anything or you will regret it!" I guess he didn't know they had just built a new police station only a few minutes away from here.  
  
"Ok fine, just please don't hurt us anymore." After that he turned around and ran down the stairs. I heard the cop cars and within seconds they were in my driveway. I looked out the bathroom window which looked over the front yard. The police had him cornered into my garden circle and he was surrendering.  
  
After knowing it was safe, I walked over to the bedroom. Steven was lying on the floor.  
  
"Hey babe the police are here and so is the ambulance. You are going to get help and its going to be ok." My voice was a little quivery and the tears were flowing fast down my cheeks. Chris was wriggling in my arms.  
  
Steven flinched and looked up at me. "A-are you alright s-sweetie?"   
  
I couldn't help but fall apart as I saw my husband struggling from pain, but still concerned for me. "Yeah I'm fine, and you will be too." I leaned down and kissed him, and I could tell there wouldn't be much time. I held onto Chrissie as I ran downstairs to the front yard. "Please come in here! My husband he's been shot." They ran past me, and within a few minutes were back out of the house with Steven. They rolled him past on the bed and I got in my car to follow.   
  
I was able to call Donna on my way to the hospital and tell her what had happened. She was on her way with Eric and their baby; they told Kitty to come and watch the two infants.  
  
Steven was rushed to the emergency room and I was told to wait outside in the waiting area. Donna and Eric arrived a little later with their baby Steven, who we now call mini-Hyde. "Hey guys thanks for coming." I looked up and forced a smile, but they saw right through it and Donna hugged me.   
  
"You're welcome, and besides Hyde is our friend and we wanted to be here for him when he comes out of that operating room."  
  
"But what if he comes back dead?" I sobbed loudly with each word and the people around us stared.  
  
"Oh Jackie don't even think about that. Steven is a fighter and won't have the government tending to his wounds." I knew Donna was trying to make me feel better, and it had worked a little. But nothing could get my mind off the images I had in my head. Walking back into that bedroom… seeing Steven sprawled across the floor. The blood was everywhere. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Donna.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be thinking those things… but if you were in my position with Eric you would be worried with every bad possible scenario."  
  
"Yeah you're right, but just think positive things; you know he can make it through this. Just have faith in him to pull through for you and Chrissie."   
  
Oh God I hadn't even thought of the fact I would be a single mother. "I just need to sleep; can I use your coat for a pillow?"  
  
"Sure, here you go." She handed me her soft down jacket. I laid my body across a few of the chairs, resting my head on the folded jacket.  
  
A few hours later  
  
A nurse came out and Donna shook me to wake up.  
  
"Mrs. Hyde your husband's surgery is over."  
  
"As in everything's done and he's not dead?"  
  
"Right, he is alive… but we fear it's not for long. We did all we could. The bullet did just too much damage. He's being moved at the moment, but you can follow me to his new room on the recovery floor."  
  
So I gathered my things and kissed Chris on her head as I passed by her. The nurse and I walked through a floor that was a little quieter than the rest, but had its share of noises. The voices were a quiet humming noise… like the sound of silent waves in the background of a beach. When we reached Steven's room… I saw him lying on a bed, with wires all around.  
  
"Mrs. Hyde, your husband is awake and aware of the things around him." She pulled me away from the door a little, "This could be a good time to say your goodbyes…" With that she let me go in. I wiped a tear that had made it through my attempt to be strong.  
  
"Hey sweetie it's me."  
  
"I was shot in the chest Jackie… my vision wasn't damaged." He laughed a little but coughed up a storm afterwards.  
  
"Where did the bullet hit?"  
  
"Well it just barely tapped my left lung. They told me I might not live long… during the surgery they accidentally pushed it in a little more while trying to get it out. They pleaded me not to press charges."  
  
"Are we going to?"  
  
"Accidents happen Jackie. We can't expect them to be perfect."  
  
"You're right… the nurse suggested I say goodbye." I wasn't finished with what I was saying, but got choked up.  
  
"Jackie I'm not going anywhere. We have a family and the perfect house and friends. I couldn't imagine leaving you here alone." His hand found mine and brought me closer to him.  
  
"But there are still the chances and they seem so certain you aren't going to make it. Steven I can't go on without you. I love you so much, and Chris needs a dad. If you leave Michael will be back at my door begging me to come back."  
  
"Jackie I'm not dying. Now can you go get Chris for me?"  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you Hyde." Steven and I turned our heads and saw Donna at the door with Chris asleep in her arms. "Jackie is right… you can't leave. I can't imagine my little Steven growing up without an Uncle Hyde in his life." Donna wiped away tears, but they just kept coming which brought me to tears and I ran to hug her.  
  
"Well guys thanks for all my hugs, seeing how I'm the hurt one around here." Donna and I went over to Steven and gave him a huge hug. "That's more like it..." He grinned and I noticed that he was strong and was going to make it through this.   
  
"Well I'll go get Chris' diaper bag from Kitty, and leave you two alone to talk a little more."  
  
As soon as she left I leaned over and gave Steven a kiss. "I love you so much Steven."   
  
He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and looked me in the eye. "I love you too… and Chrissie." He looked down in my arms where Chris had started to stir a bit. "Here let me hold her."  
  
I nodded and shifted Chris around so I could hand her to Steven. She fit perfectly in the nook of his arm. "She's so perfect… it's amazing how I now have two Burkhart girls, and none of them are whiny." I glared at him and he laughed. I knew he was just teasing which meant he was in good spirits about the current situation.   
  
A nurse and doctor came into the room. "Mrs. and Mr. Hyde we have the results of some tests we took."  
  
Steven looked over at me and tightened his hand around mine. "What is it?"  
  
"Well your lung was punctured… but it seems everything will be able to heal. Now you won't be back to perfect health and will be coming in for check-ups a lot. You will need to be in the hospital for a few days… it will be longer if we suspect you will be doing certain activities we strongly recommend you don't do." The doctor raised his eyebrow at Steven and me.  
  
"We understand what you mean, and there won't be any of that for as long as you suggest."  
  
"Well I suggest for about 6 weeks to 2 months. It depends on the healing. Well I must go now. I'll leave you two alone."   
  
"I can't believe it's going to work out!" I was probably a little too excited… but there was reason. Donna walked back in with Chris' diaper bag and bottle.  
  
"Steven's going to be ok!" I ran over and hugged Donna, forcing her back a little.  
  
"That's great news! When can he go home?"  
  
"In a few days. But only if we follow the rules the doctor gave us."  
  
"Well that's great; I have to head home now and get Steven to bed. Bye." Donna then left the room.   
  
A few days later  
  
We pulled into the driveway of our home; Steven was in the passenger seat smiling happily at me. "God Jackie I love you so much." When we got out he pulled me over into his arms for a long kiss.   
  
"I love you too Steven, but let's not even think the things that this could lead to. Not for a couple months anyways." I walked to the house and he stomped his feet behind me. "With that attitude I might just wait longer than what the doctor suggested." I looked back at his with the teasing smile across my face.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" He chased after me after I put Chris down in her bassinette and tackled me to the floor of our guest floor.   
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" He kissed me and I pulled away shortly after. "We can't do this Steven, or you'll be back in the hospital. We shouldn't have even run."  
  
"I know… you're right." He unwillingly got up and laid down on the bed, I went over and leaned down on my elbows.   
  
"We're a happy family again… just like you knew we would be."  
  
"Didn't I tell you it would be ok?" He smiled and I forced a kiss, but he soon gave in. "I love you Jackie Hyde."  
  
"Well I love you too Steven Hyde."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this chapter was short, but I tried. Anyways please review some more and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	10. Perfect Family

Author: BlackCherryMeg 

Title: The Twists and Turns of Life 

Chapter 10: Perfect Family 

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. 

**A Few Months After The incident**

I shifted my body to try and wake up a little more. Steven was next to me and dead to the world. I peered over my shoulder and saw him lying there with such an innocent look. I gave him a quick kiss and headed off to the bathroom. My stomach felt like it was doing flips for the past week. I knew I must be coming down with the flu or something. 

The phone rang and so I ran to answer it before it woke Steven. "Hello." 

"Hey Jackie it's me Donna. You'll never believe what I just found out!" 

"What is it?" 

"I'm pregnant again! Isn't that great?" 

"Oh my gosh Donna that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you. But won't it be hard, since Steven will barely be a year old by the time this one comes?" 

"Yeah I thought about that, but I just am so happy." 

"Yeah I understand, but I have to go before I barf all over the phone." 

"Ok, did you come down with something, or is it the same as me?" 

Wow I didn't even think of being pregnant…"Jackie are you there?" 

"Oh sorry Donna, yeah I'm here. I was just thinking that maybe I could be pregnant." 

"That would be so cool! Well you better go before you get sick. Bye." 

I hung the phone up and quickly got dressed. I wanted to find out if I was pregnant or not so I was going to get a pregnancy test. I heard Steven upstairs and hurried before he asked me any questions. As soon as I got to the store I headed over to the medicine isle and picked up an early pregnancy test. I remembered doing this almost a year ago. Steven was so happy about the baby… then Chrissie came and we were even happier. I'm positive a second baby would make us the perfect family, especially a little boy. 

"Hey Jackie…" I turned around to the familiar voice and was facing Michael. 

"Hello Michael… what are you doing here?" 

"I'm just picking a few things up for Bridgette. And you?" 

"Oh my god Michael are you still with that Barbie?" 

"Yeah I went back to her after Steven beat me up. So are you pregnant?" He asked pointing to the test I held tightly in my hand. 

"I think I could be. I'm not really sure." 

"Oh that's-" 

"Listen Michael I don't have time for chit chat, I have to go and take care of some things. I'll talk to you later, goodbye Michael." 

I walked away from him and paid for the test. Michael needed to leave me alone…Steven and I were finally getting our lives back and he was healing so fast from the incident a few months ago. 

"Hello will this be all for you today miss?" The cashier looked up at me and realized I was a little dazed. "Nervous about come certain results?" 

"Oh no, just thinking about things." 

"Oh well I just thought…that you looked so young, well you know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed." 

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm married to a wonderful man, and I already have a daughter; plus I'm almost 22 so everything's good." 

"Well that's nice; it will be $9.74 please." I handed her the money and left. Did I really look young again? After Chris was born I didn't think I would ever look good again. Steven told me I was beautiful, but he's my husband… he has to think that. I got into my car and drove to Donna's; I wanted to take the test with her there. 

As I pulled into Donna's I saw her in the front yard watering her flowers; little Steven was in a baby bouncer on the porch. "Hey Donna." 

"Oh Hey Jackie, I didn't know you were coming by. Did you call or did Eric forget to give me another message?" 

"No I didn't call sorry. I just went to the store real quick to get a pregnancy test. I wanted to take it here so Steven didn't see it and get all anxious." She nodded and we went inside. 

"Hey there little guy how are you? Are you happy to see Auntie Jackie?" Little Steven smiled and grabbed my finger with his small hand. "Is he getting any better at night?" 

"Actually yeah he sleeps more, but still wakes up once or twice." 

"Well Chris still wakes up at night, not as much. It's nice to have a break once in a while, but Steven doesn't wake up to her cries anymore." 

"Hmm… well why don't you go take the test and I'll wait out here." 

"Alright." I walked into the bathroom and took the test. A second later my cell phone was ringing. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Jackie, its Steven. You need to come home right now! Chrissie has a fever and won't stop crying." 

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes, bye." I hung up the phone and ran out of the bathroom. "Donna Chris has a fever and I have to go check on her, watch the test and call me to tell me what it says ok?" 

"Ok I can do that. I hope Chris gets better." 

I ran out to the car and started it up. I went over the speed limit a number of times, but luckily the roads didn't have a sign of any cops. As soon as I pulled into our driveway the car was off and I was running through the gardened pathways to our door. I went into the nursery and Steven was in the rocking chair holding Chris who was crying and rubbing her head. 

"Jackie I didn't know what to do. After I called you I saw the number for your doctor and he said to give her a cold bath, but she didn't stop crying after that either." 

He handed her to me and I rocked her in my arms, she didn't stop crying but quieted a little. "Why don't you get me some of that baby medicine on the kitchen counter, a bottle filled with ice water, and a cold rag." 

"Ok I'll be done in a few." He hurried out of the room and his steps were heard until he got to the kitchen. 

"Oh sweetie why are you so sick? Do you like to worry mommy and daddy?" I looked down at her; the cries stopped every few minutes so she could yawn or rub her eyes. "I see you're getting tired aren't you? Well then let's read you a story like daddy does. Or better yet we can talk about you being a big sister. Not soon, mommy thought she was pregnant… but found out it's that time of the month, not that you know what that is. But I can try to give you a sister or brother." 

"A big sister?" I looked over at Steven who was in the doorway with a bottle in one hand, medicine in the other, and a cold rag draped over his arm. 

"I want to get pregnant again. Isn't that great?" 

"Well you might've picked a better time to tell me, but yeah it is great. For now let's just get her healthy." I took the rag and placed it on her head, gave her some medicine, then the bottle. 

"She should be calming down in about half an hour. Can you hold her while I go call Donna? We have to keep an eye on her in case the fever gets worse." 

"Ok I'll hold her, but hurry; I'm going to freak out any minute now." I smiled at him and handed Chris to him, then hurried down the hall to our room. 

I picked the phone up and dialed for Donna. "Hey Eric is Donna there?" 

"Um yeah she's right here, hang on a sec ok?" 

"Alright, but hurry!" 

"Hey Jackie is Chrissie better?" 

"Well it's getting somewhat better, but I'm guessing it will be over with by night. Anyways I called to tell you that I know I'm not pregnant so no need to check." 

"How do you know… oooh never mind." 

"Yeah seems I was just a little late and coincidentally sick." 

"Wait…but the results were positive." 

"Are you sure? I mean that can't be possible." 

"Jackie I'm sure, it says 'a plus () for pregnant and a minus (-) for negative. There was a definite plus." 

"Oh my gosh what if I lost it and the hormones are still there so the test was positive?! Donna I have to go, bye." I hung up before she could say anything and picked up my personal calendar. 

"Hmm…I don't get it I should be pregnant if everything is calculated right… oh my gosh I did lose it!" No one was around but I felt the need to say it aloud. 

I ran back to the nursery in tears and Steven immediately noticed my sad expression. "Jackie babe what's wrong?" 

"I was pregnant!" 

"That's great." 

"NO Steven I was pregnant. I lost the baby!" 

"No… no how do you know?" 

"Because the hormones are still there and the test was positive but I started! It's the signs of a miscarriage." 

"Jackie we can try later or Chrissie may have been our only miracle." 

"I know… I expected not to have anymore but when I thought that I was, it was an amazing feeling." 

"Don't worry everything will be perfect, whether we have another baby or not. We make this family work and with all the love here in our home it will work." He kissed my forehead and put his arms around me. "Oh Jackie I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Chris let out a loud cry and we turned around to face her crib. As we stood over her she looked up and smiled at us. "I think she was just trying to get our attention. She's a jealous thing, just like her father." 

"Hey whoa I am not jealous!" 

"Mhmm sure. Why did you punch Michael on the porch? And that guy in The Hub that bought me fries?" 

"Because they were hitting on you Jackie!" 

"Doesn't mean I like them. Steven you should know by now that you are the only man I look at anymore and I like it that way." 

"Good because I feel the same about you. This is so perfect. Our lives have turned out so right that I'm afraid any sudden breath or choice would ruin it all and I won't have you or Chris." 

"Don't worry Steven we aren't going anywhere. You're stuck with two Burkhart girl's for the rest of your life," Chris cried once more. "And we both know how to get our way with you." He smiled and kissed me. Then looked at Chris and realized she used her cries to worm her way into his heart. 

"I think I can handle that. Besides all I need is a bottle to get Chris quiet and jewelry for you." 

"Well jewelry won't always work mister." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes really, once in a while I'm going to want you only!" That made him smile and pull me to him. 

"We really are the perfect family aren't we?" 

"We sure are Mr. Hyde. I love you." 

"I love you too Mrs. Hyde." We kissed and it was wonderful knowing the rest of my life would be just like this. I knew that for once in my life I didn't need money, accessories, or stuffed animals. All I need for now and forever was my husband and my daughter. 

THE END

**_Well that's it! I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I wasn't sure how to end it and I hope this was good. Well thanks for all the support and ideas throughout the story! _**


End file.
